El lazo que nos une
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Ritsu Onodera en la cena con sus padres se entera de una verdad que lo hará sufrir y a la vez lo hará feliz como no pensó volver a sentir hace más de 12 años. Esa verdad involucra a su amado jefe Masamune Takano, quien no sabe nada. Ahora ese secreto que solo su familia sabe tendrá que revelársela al otro involucrado y aceptar su ayuda. M-Preg.
1. Una verdad dolorosa

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Shinguku Nakamura.

Parejas: Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu entre otras que aparecerán como avance la historia.

* * *

**El lazo que nos une.**

**1.** **Una verdad dolorosa.**

Takano Masamune bajo de su auto lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron al ver a Ritsu Onodera entrar al complejo de departamentos. Toda la tarde había tratado de localizarlo pero el castaño no le contestaba el celular. Busco en todos los lugares que sabía que frecuentaba sin encontrar algún indicio de su paradero. En su desesperación visito algunos hospitales y estaciones de policía de la zona sin hallarlo. Ahora que al fin había vuelto a casa tenía que darle muchas explicaciones. Corrió para alcanzarlo en el ascensor pero este se cerró a menos de medio metro de distancia. Furioso, subió las escaleras a zancadas. Llego al piso donde vivía justo cuando Ritsu buscaba las llaves para abrir su departamento.

─¡Onodera! ─grito sin recibir respuesta. El sonido de las llaves cayendo al suelo le dijo que el castaño no se había dado cuenta de su presencia─ ¿Ritsu, estás bien?

El aludido se apresuró a recoger las llaves y abrir la puerta para escapar de las posibles preguntas del pelinegro. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo, después hablaría con su pareja. Un brazo se interpuso entre la puerta y su persona. Empujo al intruso hacia afuera pero este no se movió ni un milímetro.

─¡Takano-san deja de molestar!... ─grito e intento cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas─ ¡Takano-san…!

El ojimiel entro sin pedir permiso como era su costumbre y cerró la puerta tras él. Ritsu antes de ser atrapado se escabullo a su habitación pero sin darse cuenta su vecino se coló de nuevo al esquivar el portazo en la cara.

─Tengo mucho sueño, vete.

Se metió a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa y escondió la cara entre las sabanas. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y un silencio lo envolvió por un par de minutos. Espero pacientemente cinco minutos y al no escuchar abrirse la puerta de nuevo, suspiro de alivio. Sintiéndose a salvo asomo la cabeza entre las mantas sin ver a su insistente primer amor en la habitación.

─Si crees que te voy a dejar solo estas muy equivocado.

─¡Ah!... ─Masamune se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama─ ¡Te dije que te marcharas!

─No lo hare, Ritsu… ─tomo el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos─ ¡¿Dime quien te hizo llorar?!

─¡Eh!

Takano seco sus lágrimas con un par de besos haciendo que Onodera se congelara en su lugar al sentir las manos del pelinegro envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo. Desde que lo vio en el ascensor se dio cuenta que algo muy grave le sucedía a su novio, pues el castaño había dejado de ser esquivo cuando iniciaron una relación de pareja. Afianzo más sus brazos alrededor de su amado para hacerle saber que contaba con él.

─Ritsu, a quien te haya hecho llorar le arrancare los ojos.

─Takano-san… ─susurro y un par de lágrimas se desliaron por sus mejillas─ yo…

─Shhh… ─lo callo con un tierno beso─. Hablaremos cuando estés listo.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama sin dejar de abrazarse. El castaño se sumergió en los recuerdos de lo que había vivido ese día…

La cena con sus padres no fue tan incómoda como pensó, hacía años que no compartían los alimentos sin sacar a colación su compromiso con Kohinata Ann con el cual estaba en total desacuerdo y se negaba a cumplir. Al terminar la cena su padre le dijo que tenía sus chocolates favoritos en su despacho. Ritsu contento se dirigió en busca de esos chocolates que compartiría con Takano-san y sus compañeros de Esmeralda. Busco entre los cajones y después de mucho buscar los hallo en el último estante del librero, al tirar de la caja, su brazo golpeo el estante inferior y cayeron un par de libros y un sobre amarillo, los recogió e iba a colocar en su lugar el sobre cuando se dio cuenta que iba dirigido a él.

─¿Para mí?

Se preguntó el ojiverde curioso, si era del trabajo debieron enviarlo a su departamento. Lo abrió y lo que leyó le cayó como un balde agua fría. Sus manos empezaron a temblarle, la sensación de un nudo en la garganta y un mareo lo envolvieron como un aura. Apretó el sobre entre sus manos, con ira y decepción se dirigió a toda velocidad a la sala de estar y sin poder contenerse estallo su furia sobre los culpables:

─¡¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de hacerme esto?! ─grito con voz quebrada─ ¡Confié en ustedes!

─¿Ritsu, que sucede?

─Esto ─aventó el sobre a las manos de sus padres. Ellos tomaron el sobre y sin leerlo supieron a que se refería su hijo.

─Ritsu, lo hicimos pensando en tu bien.

─¿Cómo pensabas cuidarlo cuando solo eras un niño?... ─intervino su madre─ fue lo mejor.

─¡Por mi bien! ─espetó con ira─ ¡Si todo este tiempo nunca estuve bien!

El ojiverde se acercó a su padre pero antes de llegar hasta el, los guardaespaldas de Kenji Onodera agarraron al castaño, alejándolo de su padre para evitar una tragedia más grande.

─¡Suéltenme! ─pataleo en busca de libertad─ ¡Diles que me suelten o…!

─No lo harán hasta que te calmes, hijo.

─¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ─de un movimiento se deshizo del agarre del par de hombres, esas clases de karate sirvieron de algo─. ¡No quiero volverlos a ver!

Salió con paso firme de la casa de su padre seguido de cerca por los guardias por si intentaba atacar a danna-sama otra vez. El castaño subió a un taxi y en todo el camino se la paso en sus recuerdos. Al llegar al edificio salió del vehículo y subió al ascensor.

─Como pudieron hacerme eso…

─Ritsu…

El aludido no despertó, siguió en sus sueños aferrando sus manos a la camisa de Masamune.

─Sempai no me dejes…

Takano obedeció. En el fondo quería saber sobre lo sucedido pero no deseaba incomodar al castaño y que este lo echara de su lado después de lograr acercarse. Quince minutos más tarde el ojiverde se quedó profundamente dormido. El pelinegro aprovecho para telefonear a Marukawa Shoten para notificar a Isaka-san y al grupo Esmeralda que él y su castaño no irían al trabajo por cuestiones de salud. Isaka-san dijo que si querían estar encerrados dándose amor por todo un día que no necesitaban inventar excusas. De buena forma se hubiera reído pero como estaban las cosas solo agrego un seco gracias y colgó. Preparo una cena ligera que era lo que mejor sabía hacer, necesitaba pedirle a Yokozawa clases de cocina. No quería despertarlo pero tenía que comer.

─Ritsu, come.

El ojiverde se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas y alego no tener hambre y por más que Takano intento hacerlo probar bocado después de media hora se rindió.

─Si sigues así te enfermaras de verdad.

─Solo quiero dormir…

─Ritsu me preocupas.

─Lo siento.

─No te disculpes, me encanta cuidarte.

─Gracias… Masamune.

El ojimiel sintió un calor en el pecho al escuchar su nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Se la pasó cuidando toda la noche al castaño pero la curiosidad de que había pasado para dejarlo en ese estado lo carcomía.

─Ritsu… ¿Qué paso anoche?

El castaño no le dirigió la mirada y se quedó callado por unos minutos. Dudaba en decirle la verdad que descubrió en casa de sus padres… esa palabra que antes lo llenaba de calidez ahora solo le provocaba resentimiento y asco.

─Nada ─Takano le dijo con la mirada que no le creía nada─ me pelee con mis… padres.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esa palabra. El pelinegro suspiro, lo más seguro es que insistieran en el compromiso de Ritsu con esa jovencita de alta alcurnia. Esas peleas afectaban mucho a su castaño. Decidido se puso en pie y tomo su abrigo, lo había decidido, haría una visita a sus suegros.

─¿A dónde vas?

─Ire a verlos para decirle que nos amamos y nadie podrá separarnos.

─¡No!... quédate conmigo.

─De acuerdo.

La siguiente semana Ritsu se mostró distraído, cansado, irritable a las caricias de su pareja y más gruñón que de costumbre. Sus compañeros creyeron que eran los síntomas del ciclo pero Takano sabía que había algo mas y hastiado de esperar que el ojiverde se lo dijera, el decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. En un momento de distracción por parte de Ritsu, el ojimiel prácticamente lo secuestro y lo encerró en una sala de juntas.

─Tenemos que hablar.

─Motuo-sensei envía en una hora el manuscrito corregido.

─Eso no es importante ahora.

─¡Takano-san!

─¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ─antes de que pudiera insistir con el tema de sus padres alego─: No me mientas diciendo que es por pelear por tus padres por tu compromiso, hay algo mas. ¿Dime cual es la verdadera razón por la que pelearon?

El rostro del pelinegro se tiño de hastió. Era mejor decírselo ahora antes que lo investigara por su cuenta y explotara al saber la verdad, además necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar a esa persona.

─Tienes algo que saber ─tomo aire intentando no derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos─ Hace 11 años me dijeron que una persona había muerto pero ayer descubrí que era una vil mentira, esa persona está viva…

─¿Quién? ─pregunto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho sin saber la razón─. Ritsu…

─Nuestro hijo.

Fue lo único que resonó en la mente de Takano junto al llanto lejano del castaño.

* * *

Les pido disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero mi compu de escritorio se descompuso y está en el taller y hasta hace una semana trajeron la laptop de mi carnalito y por eso empezaré a subir nuevas historias, las anteriores están en invernacion hasta que pueda recuperarlos de la compu.

.


	2. Hace 12 años parte I

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**2. Hace 12 años parte I.**

Takano-san prácticamente arrastro a su pareja hasta la salida no sin antes gritarle a Hattori que le enviara los manuscritos en los que estaban trabajando por correo a su departamento. Llegando a casa Ritsu comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

─¡Él no me quiere... Sempai nunca me ha querido, solo he sido un juego!

El ojiverde entro a su habitación con la fuerza de un huracán sin responder a las preguntas de su ama de llaves sobre su bienestar. Salto sobre su cama y abrió las puertas del armario de par en par y saco un par de maletas de viaje. Coloco sin siquiera ver ropa en las maletas. Lo había decidido, se iría de Japón a iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que le recordara a Saga-sempai.

─¡Richan, que haces! ─Megumi Onodera retiro la ropa de las maletas y volvió a colocarla en su lugar en el armario─ ¡Te has vuelto loco!

─Quiero estudiar en el extranjero ─dijo colocando de nueva cuenta la ropa en las maletas─ mañana mismo si es posible.

─¿Paso algo en el instituto? ─pregunto preocupada─ Richan…

─Mama no hagas preguntas.

─No me hables así, soy tu madre.

─Lo siento.

Sus padres no lo dejarían irse al extranjero así como así sin preguntar la razón de fondo. Entonces recordó una plática que había tenido con un compañero de clase.

─He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre terminar mis estudios fuera de Japón desde que un amigo de la escuela me platico la vida de su hermano mayor en el extranjero.

Megumi sonrió… ¡Al fin su hijo escuchaba uno de sus consejos! Siempre deseo que su único hijo estudiara en el extranjero como sus hermanos y como ella misma pero Kenji decía que tenían que tomar en cuenta la opinión de Ritsu respecto a su futuro. Aunque ella había insistido, padre e hijo no dieron su brazo a torcer. Tal vez podría volver a insistir en el compromiso con Kohinata Ann, unir las familias y crear un emporio editorial en el Japón a la altura de la corporación Usami.

─¿Algún lugar en especial?

─No… ¿Qué país me recomiendas?

─¿Qué te parece Inglaterra?

─No sé...

─¡Como se me pudo olvidar, el hijo de los Sakurai estudia en una prestigiosa institución de Estados Unidos?

─Quiero ir a ese lugar.

─Hare las reservaciones para el primer vuelo de mañana y no te preocupes, hablare personalmente con el director de la institución para que no tengas problemas con el año.

─Gracias mama.

─De nada mi amor ─deposito un beso en la mejilla del castaño, este sintió unas ligeras nauseas al sentir de cerca el perfume de su madre que desaparecieron en cuanto se alejó─. Ahora descansa que mañana será un día muy agitado.

En cuanto su madre salió por la puerta, Ritsu se refugió entre sus sabanas y las ganas de llorar que se había aguantado desde que llego a casa cedieron como una cascada. Paso toda la tarde llorando por su amado sempai. Intento conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible, solo pensaba en sempai todo el tiempo: sus ojos gatunos de un color amielado que hechizarían a cualquiera, esa cabellera rebelde, su cuerpo de proporciones exquisitas y esas facciones perfectas que conformaban su rostro… todo Saga Masamune lo hacía estremecerse. Solo recordar sus besos le hacía sentir un sabor amargo en los labios. Pero debía hacer su máximo esfuerzo para olvidarlo, él no se merecía sus lágrimas. Logro dormir apenas un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Se levantó con evidente cansancio y se dio un baño rápido, bajo a desayunar con su familia y se despidió de todos en la casa, los echaría mucho de menos. Sus padres decidieron llevarlo hasta el internado. Debían presentarse frente al director.

El vuelo no se le hizo largo pues en casi todo el viaje se la paso durmiendo, pero hasta en sus sueños sempai aparecía corriendo y gritando su nombre por toda la ciudad. Ese sueño lo inquieto demasiado pero se dijo así mismo que solo era una ilusión de su corazón. Horas más tarde arribaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California.

─Vamos Richan.

Su madre le hizo señas para que no se quedara rezagado entre tanta gente. Un auto los llevo hasta el Hotel Chambrulle. Se instalaron por un par de días ya que míster Collins se encontraba de viaje y regresaría pasado mañana. La familia bajo a cenar y en toda la cena Ritsu tuvo un semblante triste.

─No te pongas triste, Richan.

Su madre lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kenji Onodera coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le dijo:

─Vendremos a visitarte tanto como nos sea posible.

Cuando subieron a sus habitaciones, el ojiverde sintió un mareo y se desmayó frente a su puerta. Sus padres llamaron al doctor del hotel, quien no encontró signos de fiebre o indigestión en Ritsu pero les recomendó hacerle unos estudios para estar más tranquilos. El castaño fue llevado por sus padres con su médico de confianza.

El resultado sorprendió a todos…

─El joven Onodera no tiene nada grave… solo esta preñado.

─¡Que! ─grito Megumi Onodera al borde del colapso─ ¡Eso es imposible!

─Cálmate querida ─Kenji sostuvo a su mujer de los hombros y se dirigió al doctor─: ¿Está seguro doctor?

─Muy seguro, hice los exámenes 10 veces. Estos casos son pocos pero no imposibles. El joven Onodera tiene aproximadamente dos meses de gestación.

Ritsu al recibir la noticia se quedó petrificado en su lugar y ni la evidente crisis de su madre logro robarle la sonrisa que se coló en su rostro al asimilarla… ¡Un hijo de sempai!... no importaba que sempai no lo amara, el amaría a su hijo y lo cuidaría con el amor que sempai rechazo.

El Doctor Benson llamo a una enfermera para que llevara a la señora Onodera a la sala contigua y le diera un calmante. Kenji le pidió a su hijo que acompañara a su madre. El castaño protesto pues sabía que hablarían de su estado y quería estar presente pero su padre con voz autoritaria lo saco del consultorio.

─¿Qué nos recomienda: interrumpir el embarazo o dejar que Ritsu tenga al niño?

─Puede interrumpirse pero como este embarazo es masculino implica el doble de riesgo que una interrupción en una mujer, como médico les recomiendo que dejen a Ritsu llevar su embarazo hasta el final.

El patriarca de los Onodera salió en busca de su familia y hallo a su hijo y esposa discutiendo.

─Voy a tener a mi hijo, mamá.

─Deja de decir tonterías, eres muy joven para enfrentar ese tipo de responsabilidades.

─Megumi, por favor.

─Es mejor que ese niño no nazca, solo traerá problemas a esta familia.

─¡Mi hijo no es un problema y no necesito su ayuda!

─Este bebe es un Onodera y como tal merece vivir.

─¡Kenji has perdido la cabeza o…!

─Esta discusión se acaba aquí ─dio por zanjada la cuestión─ Ritsu ve con el doctor.

El castaño obedeció en silencio.

─¿Doctor, que debo hacer para que mi bebe este sano?

─Te recetare vitaminas, ácido fólico, calcio para que tu hijo nazca sano y fuerte. Además te agendare una cita con la doctora Kusanagi, es una colega de mi total confianza y te ayudara con un plan nutricional.

Después de varias recomendaciones por parte del doctor, Ritsu se retiró al coche junto a su madre mientras su padre liquidaba la cuenta de la consulta. El castaño estaba feliz que su padre no lo obligo a deshacerse de su bebe. Megumi guardo silencio todo el camino pero ella había dejado en claro que no quería a ese niño en su familia.

En la tarde no bajaron a cenar, tomaron sus alimentos en la habitación de los mayores. Kenji Onodera le dio la noticia a su hijo de no poder quedarse en el High School en su estado.

─Mañana viajaras al Instituto Hall.

─¿Instituto Hall?

─Es un instituto para jóvenes que están pasando por casos similares al tuyo. Te atenderá como se debe sin descuidar tus estudios.

El instituto Hall es un lugar donde recibían a jóvenes con problemas de alcoholismo, drogadicción, depresión y jóvenes embarazados. La institución tenía distintos pabellones para cada situación. Las instalaciones contaban con salones de clases, aulas de cómputo, bibliotecas, sanitarios, comedor, dormitorios, albercas, canchas de futbol, tenis, voleiball y basketball. Además contaban con un quirófano de primera generación integrado con los mejores doctores en el ramo de la obstetricia y varias salas de maternidad y cuneros.

Los meses pasaron lentos para Ritsu solo teniendo visitas periódicas de su madre quien le daba consejos para sobrellevar el embarazo. Su padre al estar teniendo buena racha en la empresa no podía ausentarse así que en todo ese tiempo solo lo visito dos veces. Había días que el entraba miedo al sentir moverse a su hijo dentro de sí y otros que esperaba el día en que naciera para poder comérselo a besos.

.


	3. Hace 12 años parte II

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**3. Hace 12 años parte II.**

Todos esos meses fueron los peores y a la vez los mejores que había vivido en su vida. Los peores porque sus padres no dejaban de insistir en saber el nombre del padre de su hijo. Además que en la última ocasión su padre grito que podía mantener oculto a ese desgraciado pero que cuando lo averiguara ese hombre pagaría caro. Los mejores puesto que encontró a un amigo, quien fue un gran apoyo.**  
**─¡Richan!

─¡Hola Shinobu-chin!

─¿Cómo vas con tu bebe?

─Se mueve mucho todo el tiempo y me da unas pataditas…

─Tu hijo será futbolista y llevara a Japón al mundial.

─Ja j aja que cosas se te ocurren.

─¿Tu madre ya se fue, verdad?

─No te preocupes ella salió esta mañana rumbo a Japón.

─Tu madre da miedo… tanto como la mía al enterarse de mi condición.

─Hablas como si tu madre fuera un monstruo.

─Es un monstruo que vive de las apariencias.

─¡Shinobu, es tu madre!

─Tsk… tengo suerte que no se digne a venir después de enviarme aquí.

─¿Y tu padre?

─Ambos están más ocupados en la maravillosa Risako Takatsuki como para ocuparse de la oveja negra de la familia.

Shinobu hizo una mueca de desagrado pero Ritsu sabia en el fondo que su amigo deseaba que sus padres vinieran a verlo y dejaran de compararlo con su hermana mayor.

─Vamos a desayunar o no llegaremos a tiempo a clases.

─Ok, no quiero que me pongan otro maldito reporte, parece que solo viven para eso.

Ambos llegaron al comedor repleto de gente, buscaron sitio donde sentarse y ordenaron su desayuno. El castaño pidió fruta picada con miel y granola, te de sakura y un par de onigiris de atún. El ojigris en cambio pidió una orden de hotcakes con maple, una rebanada de pastel de tres leches, una orden de onigiris en salsa de pulpo, Najiwara y jugo de arándano.

─Si sigues comiendo de esa manera terminaras pareciéndote a un manatí.

─Muy gracioso Richan.

─Te lo digo enserio.

─Ritsu ─el aludido levanto la mirada de su plato de onigiris─ ¿Han vuelto a preguntarte sobre el padre de tu hijo?... ¡No me digas que no, tu cara te delata!

En efecto, el castaño se ponía triste cada vez que su madre sacaba el tema. El ojigris al ser su mejor amigo y confidente lo sabía. Shinobu Takatsuki, hijo menor del juez más famoso y de renombre en el Japón. Al igual que el ojiverde está embarazado con solo dos meses de diferencia. Ritsu le había contado su historia con sempai y el ojigris le había contado que su bebe era de Miyagi You, esposo de su hermana mayor y su gran amor no correspondido. Ambos habían coincidido en la biblioteca al tomar el mismo libro que era el último ejemplar y después de discutir, ser enviados a detención y no tener más que hacer, tomaron confianza y se contaron sus penas.

─Me conoces mejor que mis padres.

─¡Obvio! Soy tu mejor amigo.

─De hecho, el único.

─Me halagas… y sobre el papa de tu bebe solo dile: Fui a una fiesta, me embriague, coquetee con un desconocido, vimos un sillón, paso lo que tenía que pasar y ta ran un lindo bebe.

─Ja ja ja si lo dices así, mi mama me da una cachetada.

─Eso hizo la bruja cuando se lo dije pero es mejor que crean eso a que maten a Miyagi por embarazar al hermano equivocado.

Ritsu al imaginarse a los señores Takasutki recibiendo la noticia le hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

─¿Tus padres aceptan la idea de conservar a tu hijo?

─Claro que no pero no me importa, yo tendré a mi hijo ─dijo decidido─. La abuela Takatsuki me apoya.

─Eso es geni...

La plática fue interrumpida por el impacto de una taza de té al estrellarse en el suelo. El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor, miro hacia sus piernas y su mueca se transformó en preocupación. Se le había roto la fuente.

─¡Richan que pasa!

─Él bebe ya viene…

─¡Enfermera, ayuda!

El parto se había adelantado dos meses. Dio a luz a un hermoso varón. Por cuestiones de salud no le permitieron ver a su bebe. Habían pasado dos días y ninguna enfermera le traía su hijo.

─¿Mama, cuando me traerán a mi hijo?

─Mañana, recuerda que al ser sietemesino necesita cuidados especiales.

─Solo quiero verlo.

─Richan…

─Si no me lo traen… ─arrojo la sabana que lo cubría e hizo ademan de levantarse─ iré yo a verlo.

─No estás bien ─Megumi lo detuvo─ se te abrirán los puntos y no te recuperas pronto.

─Quiero a mi hijo.

El doctor Williams hizo acto de presencia con rostro serio. Ritsu se detuvo preguntando con la mirada lo que sucedía.

─Señor Onodera lamento decirle que su bebe fallecio hace unos momentos.

─¡Están mintiendo, solo me dice eso para evitar que vea a mi hijo!

─Cálmese…

─¡Que le hicieron a mi hijo! ─el castaño se arrancó el catéter del brazo y salto de la cama rumbo a la puerta─ ¡Dejen de ocultarlo!

El doctor intento razonar con el ojiverde pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la barbilla. Ritsu corrió rumbo a los cuneros… ¡Su hijo, necesitaba verlo! Los gritos de la señora Onodera alertaron a un par de enfermeros que apresaron al castaño antes que llegara a la zona de cuneros. El ojiverde forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas pero solo logro abrir los puntos que tenía en el vientre. Lo llevaron a la habitación donde una enfermera le administro un calmante y le volvía a cerrar los puntos de la operación. Al despertar vio a su madre quien le acariciaba los cabellos diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Su padre solo se mantuvo al margen. Ritsu se cubrió con las sabanas y les pidió que lo dejaran solo. Ellos obedecieron.

* * *

Viendo la segunda temporada llegue a la conclusión que la señora Onodera es una persona que le importa mucho las apariencias y no toma mucho en cuenta lo que quiere su hijo, he ahí del porque sigue insistiendo en el compromiso con Ann-chan. Por esa razón no quiere que Ritsu sea conocido como padre soltero, sería un escándalo. Ya sabemos que Shinobu no se lleva del todo bien con su familia y tiene un profundo resentimiento a Risako por casarse con Miyagi y ser constantemente comparado con ella.

.


	4. Despues de la tormenta, viene la calma

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**4. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma.**

Takano no salía de su estupefacción… ¡Un hijo!... ¡Un hijo suyo y de Ritsu!

─¡Tuvimos un hijo y en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos nunca me hablaste de él!

En ese momento sintió como la rabia, el dolor y la frustración se colaban en su corazón. Quería calmarse pero el impacto de la noticia era más fuerte que su determinación. Quería… no, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su hijo…

─¿Porque?

Tomo al castaño por los hombros e inconscientemente ejerció más presión de la que debería pues se hizo doloroso el agarre. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al escuchar gemir al ojiverde. Lo soltó y este le grito con voz quebrada por el llanto:

─¡Crees que es fácil decirte que nuestro hijo había muerto!

El pelinegro pateo una silla para evitar desquitarse con la mayor víctima de todo este enredo. Hasta este momento solo se había dedicado a revolcarse en su propio dolor sin pensar en el dolor del ojiverde. Se tragó toda la ira aun así las manos le temblaban y sentía unas ganas de llorar y destruir todo a su alrededor.

─Lo siento, Ritsu.

Dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento. Necesitaba sacar todo este dolor pero no contra el ser que más amaba. Su primera opción fue ir a la mansión de los Onodera y matar a ese desgraciado pero sabía que Ritsu probablemente nunca se lo perdonaría. Sin muchas opciones, camino hasta detenerse en un parque. En el centro se encontraba un árbol y presa de la ira que dominaba su alma comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños. Descargo toda su furia hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y resbalar hasta el suelo. Aferrado al árbol, rompió en llanto.

─¡Takano-san!

El pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Alzo sus ojos gatunos en busca de esa persona. Por entre los arboles apareció Ritsu cubierto por un abrigo y con uno más en las manos. Había estado buscándolo desde hace horas por toda la ciudad hasta que vio el parque y decidió probar suerte.

─¡Takano-san!

Llego hasta el ojimiel con la respiración entrecortada. El pelinegro no pudo resistirse a robarle un beso. El ojiverde se separó a los pocos segundos por falta de aire.

─¿Estas bien? ─pregunto jadeando, dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en las manos─ ¡Takano-san que te paso!

Las manos del pelinegro tenían cortes profundos que se infectarían si no se curaban pronto. Lo llevo casi a rastras a emergencias donde le vendaron las heridas y le recetaron antibióticos para evitar una posible infección bacteriana.

─Estas pastillas debe dárselas cada 8 horas por una semana.

─Como usted diga, Kusama-san.

─No seas tan formal.

─Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Llegaron al departamento de Ritsu, era mejor un nuevo ambiente. El castaño llevo al pelinegro a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama. Al alejarse de la cama una mano atrapo su muñeca.

─¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

El castaño bajo la mirada y respondió:

─Porque tenía miedo… Yokozawa-san me conto lo que sufriste por nuestra separación y tenía miedo que regresaras a esos días… ─sollozó─ si quieres odiarme por ocultártelo, hazlo.

─¡Que rayos dices… ─el castaño tembló─ yo nunca podría odiarte!

─Masamune…

El ojimiel se lanzó hacia el castaño, abrazándolo como un náufrago a una tabla y dio paso a un llanto desolador. Pasaron las horas así abrazados sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía mutua. Un poco más sereno el pelinegro pregunto:

─¿Cómo supiste que nuestro hijo está vivo?

─Encontré esto en el despacho de mi padre ─saco una carta de un cajón dentro de la mesita de noche y se la entrego─. Mis padres me mintieron, mi hijo no murió… ellos lo dieron en adopción.

Para el ojiverde era muy doloroso enterarse que dos de las personas en las que más confiaba lo hubieran traicionado de la manera más vil al arrebatarle a su hijo y hacerlo pasar por muerto.

En esa carta los padres adoptivos de su pequeño revelaban el deseo del niño por conocer a sus padres biológicos. Una sonrisa surco su rostro… ¡Su hijo quería conocerlos! Pero esa sonrisa tembló al darse cuenta de la fecha en que fue escrita… hace 3 meses. Cabía la posibilidad que su pequeño se hubiera decepcionado al pensar que no querían verlo por no contestar la carta. También estaba la cuestión de los padres adoptivos a acceder a una visita después de tanto tiempo.

─Recuperaremos a nuestro hijo ─Masamune abrazó a Ritsu y deposito un beso en su frente─ te lo prometo.

Analizando la carta no encontraron más que una firma y unas iniciales: U.A, viendo el sobre encontraron una dirección y un nombre: Kanagusiko Kentarou. Al día siguiente, Masamune envió una carta a la misma dirección pidiendo una audiencia con ese hombre que supusieron fue el encargado del papeleo de la adopción. El pelinegro dejo la carta en el buzón y se dirigió a Marukawa Shoten.

Paso un par de días antes de recibir respuesta. La carta llego y un revuelo se desato en el departamento de Takano, por primera vez en muchos años estaba nervioso y ansioso. La última vez que se había sentido así fue cuando salió corriendo a las calles de Tokio en busca de Ritsu.

─Takano-san que dice.

─Tenemos una cita dentro de dos días ─le entrega la carta a su castaño─ nos veremos en su oficina.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente. Entraron a una oficina decorada con buen gusto, los muebles acordes a la posición de su dueño y con un aura de tranquilidad. El hombre que los recibió tenía la misma edad que su padre y recordaba haberlo visto en una que otra ocasión en reuniones sociales de la alta sociedad de Japón. Con un ademan les indico que se sentaran. No hizo falta que le dijeran nada, el sabia a lo que venían.

─He hablado con los padres adoptivos del niño y han aceptado una audiencia con ustedes.

─¿Cuándo es la audiencia?

─Dentro de una semana ─saco una tarjeta de un cajón─. Esta es la dirección.

─¿Quiénes son?

─Ellos pidieron expresamente no revelar esa información.

─¿Ellos saben nuestros nombres?

─Ellos tampoco saben sus nombres, están en igualdad de condiciones.

─¿Le ha comunicado algo de esto a mi padre?

─El señor Onodera no me ha contactado.

─Gracias por todo, Kanagusiko-san.

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza. Salieron ahí con una sonrisa, muy pronto conocerían a su pequeño y podrían estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

La semana fue infernal, estar en la última etapa de entrega era agotador. Lo único que los mantenía aun cuerdos y en pie era las ansias que el día terminara. Mañana conocerían a su hijo. El pelinegro andaba de mejor humor que de costumbre al igual que su pareja, lo cual levantó murmullos en el departamento Esmeralda.

─La sonrisa de Takano-san da más miedo que ver a Hattori sonriendo.

El aludido no le tomo importancia y siguió trabajando. Aunque muy dentro también deseaba saber la razón de la aterradora sonrisa de su jefe.

─Richan también se ve está felíz.

─Mmm…

─Seguro echaron un buen polvo.

─No creo que…

─¡Oigan, bola de zánganos, dejen de comadrear y pónganse a trabajar!

Todos dejaron la conversación al escuchar el grito de su jefe y siguieron con lo suyo.

Llegaron a la cita quince minutos antes. Entraron al complejo de departamentos y tomaron el ascensor rumbo al quinto piso, puerta catorce. Cruzaron el pasillo tomados de la mano, Takano había tomado la de Ritsu y este no la rechazo. Salieron del ascensor y preguntaron a uno de los vecinos la dirección que les había dado Kanagusiko-san. La jovencita señalo la puerta siendo violentada por una mujer.

─¡Sensei, abra la maldita puerta!

Una mujer pelirroja aporreaba la puerta a grito pelado. Se les hacía familiar pero no sabían de donde… ¡Marukawa! ¡Si, ambos la habían visto en la editorial! la reconocieron como Aikawa-san del departamento editorial zafiro. Verla ahí los sorprendió… eso quería decir que la madre adoptiva de su hijo era… ¡Akikawa Yayoi!

─¡Sensei, entregue el manuscrito ahora o derribare la puerta!

─Típico escritor que rompe los plazos de entrega.

─¡Isaka-san va a matarme!

Aikawa rayaba en la desesperación, quería morir antes que Isaka-san la colgara de un árbol y le diera de palos como a una piñata por no entregar el manuscrito a tiempo. Pensaba en derribar la puerta cuando se percató de la presencia de la pareja.

─¿Takano-san, Onodera-kun que hacen aquí?

─Asuntos personales.

El celular de Aikawa interrumpió la posible replica.

─¡En 5 minutos! ─sintió que el peso en sus hombros, desaparecía─ ¡Gracias a dios, aquí los espero!

El ascensor volvió abrirse y de él salió un hombre alto de mediana edad, de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, ellos lo reconocieron como el famoso escritor, ganador del premio Naomori a la más corta edad: Usami Akihiko. Detrás salió un joven castaño de ojos verdes quien trabajaba en la sección Japun de Marukawa Shoten acompañado de un niño de once años que se ocultaba tras un oso gigante de felpa.

Usami-sensei se acercó a la pareja mientras el castaño mayor entrega lo que supusieron era el manuscrito a Aikawa-san y el pequeño le daba un regalo.

─¿Así que ustedes son los que quieren quitarnos a nuestro Yoshihiko?

El niño como si sintiera que hablaban de él volteo en su dirección. Ritsu sintió la pequeña mirada y ahí lo vio… tenía los cabellos castaños más claros que el joven al que acompañaba, eran de la misma tonalidad que los suyos y sus ojos que lo miraban con ávida curiosidad eran… ¡Esos ojos eran de un tono miel, como los de Masamune!... eso significaba que ese niño era… ¡Su hijo!

De pronto se sintió débil, lo último que escucho fue la voz de Masamune llamándolo y todo se sumergió en una intensa oscuridad.

* * *

Takano no sonríe cuando trabaja, solo cuando esta con Ritsu o Yokozawa-san, así que el hecho de sonreír es aterrador para sus subordinados al no estar acostumbrados a ello. La reacción de Takano salió después de leer Yokozawa Takafumi no baii, donde hay una plática entre él y Kirishima, este le dice que se ha percatado que Takano es más sensible de lo que aparenta. Así que le pego duro la noticia.

Akikawa Yayoi es el nombre con el cual Usagi-san firma sus novelas Boys Love (BL). Aikawa es su editora y trabaja en zafiro (BL). Misaki trabaja como ayudante en Japun en el manga y su jefe es Kirishima zen.

.


	5. Venciendo los obstáculos y el miedo

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**5. Venciendo los obstáculos y el miedo.**

Takano sintió un fuerte tirón en su manga derecha, al girarse vio cómo su castaño se desvanecía, reacciono tan rápido como pudo y logró atrapar el cuerpo del ojiverde antes que este chocara contra el duro suelo. Los Usami le dijeron que lo recostara en el amplio sillón de la sala. Intento hacerlo reaccionar dándole palmaditas en sus pálidas mejillas pero no reaccionaba. Misaki pasó un algodón impregnado de alcohol bajo su nariz y empezó a removerse.

─¡Ritsu!

El castaño se levantó del suelo, todo era oscuro y sentía como el frio se colaba hasta sus huesos. A unos metros vio a Yoshihiko, lo llamó pero este se alejaba corriendo de él, corrió en su búsqueda pero no lograba alcanzarlo. De pronto el pequeño se detenía agitado y con voz quebrada le echaba en cara que no lo protegiera como haría una madre. El intentaba explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas pero el niño colocaba sus manitas sobre sus oídos pidiéndole que se callara y gritaba que lo odiaba.

─¡Ritsu!

Esa voz… Masamune lo llamaba.

─¡Ritsu, despierta!

Yoshihiko se desvaneció y la oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco y lograr escuchar otras voces conocidas hablar a la distancia.

─¡Akihiko no debiste decir eso!

─Solo era broma ─apago su cigarro en el cenicero con forma de oso panda─ no pensé que se lo tomaría a mal.

─Pues pensaste mal.

Misaki estaba molesto. Akihiko gruño, eso significaba que no podría cenarse a su castaño esta noche. Intento remediarlo diciendo que no era tan grave e intentó darle un beso pero alguien los interrumpió.

─Ah… ─paso una mano por su ojos para protegerse de la luz artificial─ ¿Qué me paso?

─Te desmayaste.

Takano lo veía muy preocupado. El castaño un poco menos desorientado se sentó en el sillón donde había estado recostado hace unos momentos, paseo su mirada por la estancia buscando a la criatura que había visto antes de desmayarse.

─¿Dónde está?

─¿Yoshihiko?

─Sí.

─Está en su habitación con Suzuki-san.

─¿Lo asuste, verdad?

Ritsu estaba muy preocupado después de todo la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. El no quería causarle un susto a su pequeño.

─La verdad es que ya se ha acostumbrado a ver a Akihiko desmayarse en la última etapa del ciclo de entrega ─sonrió Misaki muy avergonzado─ se podría decir que para él es algo normal ver personas desmayadas.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

Takano le coloco una mano en su hombro. El asintió con la cabeza. Estaba decepcionado de no encontrar al pequeño en la habitación. El pelinegro tomo una de sus manos sintiéndola muy fría, toco su frente en busca de fiebre pero tenía la temperatura normal.

─Creo que fue la impresión del momento.

─¿No estarás en estado otra vez ─dijo Usagi-san como no quiere la cosa─ o sí?

El castaño se puso blanco como el papel mientras Takano sentía que le embargaba una profunda emoción de ser padre por segunda vez. La última vez que había estado con Masamune… ¡No, eso era posible!... ¡Él no podía estar embarazado!

─Akihiko, no digas esas cosas.

─Tks

Después del susto inicial conversaron sobre el asunto que los había traído hasta ahí. Takano y su castaño dejaron en claro que querían ver al niño si él quería verlos, no lo obligarían si decidía negativamente. Los Usami aceptaron, bueno Misaki convenció a Usagi de aceptar. El escritor tenia ciertas dudas.

─Me retiro, voy a ver como se encuentran los niños.

Misaki subió las escaleras y se perdió en una esquina. Debía revisarles sus tareas y vigilar que no se entretuvieran con todos los videojuegos que Usagi-san les compraba con solo pedirlo. Akihiko rara vez les negaba algo.

─¿Niños?

Ritsu estaba confundido, pensaba que adoptaron a su hijo porque la pareja no podía tener los propios.

─Hace 6 años decidimos darle un compañero de juegos a Yoshihiko, lo pidió como regalo de navidad un hermanito y cumplimos su deseo.

Todos los niños debían ser adoptados pensaron el pelinegro y el castaño.

─Ya veo.

─Eres demasiado joven para haber tenido un niño ─fijo su vista en Ritsu─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─27 años.

─Yoshihiko va a cumplir 12 años, y tú tienes 27 entonces… ─sonrió perversamente─ ¡Rayos ustedes sí que no perdían el tiempo!

Akihiko sintió una mirada. Misaki lo reprendió asomado desde las escaleras. Con una mirada le dijo que se comportara o esta noche dormiría con el perro del vecino. En cuanto su adoración regresara con sus hijos seguiría en lo suyo.

El rostro de Ritsu fue invadido por un intenso sonrojo mientras Masamune respondía con un deje de molestia.

─Éramos adolescentes normales y sanos, teníamos una relación de noviazgo, era normal que durmiéramos juntos.

─Volviendo a lo nuestro ─apago el quinto cigarro del día─. No tengo problema en que vean a Yoshihiko de vez en cuando pero no permitiré que se lo lleven de nuestro lado. No pienso cederles la custodia.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, agarrar a Yoshihiko y a Ritsu e irse muy lejos de Japón a comenzar una nueva vida pero su castaño le tomo la mano dándole a entender que él tenía una propuesta. Al ver que no pensaba negociar con esa cuestión, Ritsu dijo:

─Podemos compartir la custodia ambas familias, unos días Yoshihiko viviría con ustedes y otros días con nosotros después de todo, ambas familias tenemos ese derecho.

─Ese derecho lo perdieron cuando decidieron darlo en adopción.

─¡Nunca hicimos tal cosa!

─Masamune, cálmate.

El castaño fijo su mirada triste en su pareja, recordar esa época lo llenaba de tristeza y el ver pelear a Masamune le recordaba las peleas con su madre por el destino de su hijo. Takano volvió a su lugar.

─Las cosas pasaron de una manera muy diferente a lo que usted se está imaginando.

Ritsu retomo el control de la situación, su pareja aún estaba procesando la idea de haber encontrado a su hijo.

─Accederé a compartir la custodia con una condición ─ambos quedaron expectantes a lo que iba a decir el escritor─ tienen que contarme con lujo de detalles como pasaron las cosas.

Ritsu y Takano se quedaron en silencio pensando la última condición, viendo como el hombre frente a ellos no iba a cejar en esa cuestión, empezaron con su historia. El pelinegro era el que más hablaba pues el castaño sentía una gran vergüenza hablar de su vida pero al final lo hizo. Akihiko se sorprendió, y el que pensaba que su padre era un maldito, a comparación de los padres de Onodera su propio padre era un angelito.

─¿Podemos verlo?

─Está bien.

Akihiko mando un mensaje al celular de su hijo pidiéndole que bajara a la sala.

El pequeño al recibir el mensaje, bajo las escaleras corriendo. Para Takano fue el niño más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Las facciones del rostro eran las mismas que las de su amor al igual que sus cabellos en cambio de su persona había heredado sus ojos miel y esa sonrisa que recordó algún día haber tenido a esa edad.

─Los dejo solo ─subió los primeros tres escalones antes de decir─: ni se les ocurra llevárselo porque lo encontrare donde sea que se lo lleven.

─No lo haremos, gracias.

Takano bufó, quienes creían que eran ¿Traficantes de niños? Ellos nunca harían algo que lastimaran física o emocionalmente a su pequeño, porque aunque no le gustara era suyo. Él no pensaba renunciar a la custodia de su hijo.

─¿Ustedes son mis otros papás? ─pregunto y al verlos asentir sonrió─. Soy Yoshihiko Usami.

Esa voz lo alejo de esos pensamientos negativos. "Papás" esa palabra le lleno el pecho de una calidez muy agradable, era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Creyó que lo primero que preguntaría seria el porqué lo dieron de adopción.

─Me llamo Ritsu, mucho gusto.

─Tu eres mi madre ─afirmo─ ¡Eres más bonito de lo que imagine!

─Gracias.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nadie le había dicho bonito sin que se sonrojase, bueno, aparte de Takano.

─Soy Masamune y soy tu padre, mucho gusto.

─¡Son muy jóvenes para ser mis papás!

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Es que papa Usagi es mucho mayor que ustedes y los padres de mis compañeros de clases son más viejos como el papa de mi amiga Eri-chan.

─¿Estas decepcionado de que seamos tan jóvenes?

─No, solo estoy sorprendido ─respondió─ ¿Qué edad tenían cuando se conocieron?

─Ritsu tenía 15 años y yo tenia17.

─¿Enserio? Tengo un sempai que tiene 15 años…

La plática se extendió sin contratiempos. Parecía que se conocieran de años. De vez en cuando Akihiko se asomaba para verificar que su hijo estaba en casa y no era raptado por las visitas.

─Deja de hacer eso ─Misaki apareció detrás de él, cargando a la pequeña Yuki─ no es como si se lo fueran a robar.

─Nunca se sabe, Misaki.

─Deja de andar de chismoso y empieza a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que te pidió Aikawa-san.

─Eso será rápido.

─Siempre dices eso pero todo lo haces a la mera hora y terminas a un paso de la muerte.

Akihiko se sintió mal, hace tres años la situación casi lo había llevado a la muerte. El castaño fue a visitar a su hermano y no pudo estar pendiente de su esposo, este descuido su salud por terminar la novela y tuvieron que internarlo en un hospital. Misaki y sus niños estuvieron cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

─Lo siento ─le dio un ligero beso en los labios─ iré a trabajar, no les quites la vista de encima.

El castaño suspiro. Usagi exageraba demasiado aunque también sentía una incertidumbre sobre lo que pensaría Yoshihiko después de conocer a sus padres biológicos, los elegiría o se iría con Takano-san y Onodera-san.

Akihiko se dirigió a su despacho, usaría la historia de sus visitas para su nueva novela BL, seguro que a Aikawa y a sus fans les fascinaría la historia, solo agregaría unas cosas por aquí, unos detalles por acá, mucho drama, tragedia y un final feliz y terminaba. Dos semanas después terminaría, pero se esperaría al último día de plazo para entrégalo. No podía resistir ver a su editora rayar en la desesperación.

─¿Cuándo te enteraste que no eras hijo de Usami-san?

─Hace unos meses me hicieron unos análisis clínicos y me entere que tengo diferente tipo sanguíneo que papá, le pedí que me dijera la verdad y el me la dijo después de mucho insistir.

─¿No estás enojado con nosotros?

─No, ustedes debieron tener sus razones.

Ellos le contaron como se conocieron, como a pesar de separarse nunca dejaron de amarse y que decidieron intentarlo de nuevo. Le dejaron en claro que él no había sido la causa de su separación sino un malentendido entre ambos. Omitieron que sus abuelos maternos decidieron por ellos y les ocultaron su ubicación y el estar con vida. Por más maduro que fuera su hijo no era correcto saber esas cosas a esa edad.

─Cuando seas mayor de edad te contaremos con más detalle.

El niño asintió. La pareja se despidió y le dijeron a Usami que en unos días vendrían con su abogado para ver el tema de la custodia compartida. El sonido de un celular saco a la pareja de su felicidad. Ritsu vio el mensaje. Era Kenji Onodera y quería hablar con su hijo.

.


	6. La penitencia de un padre

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**6. La penitencia de un padre. **

Ritsu había colgado… de nuevo.

Kenji Onodera suspiro, en su interior siempre supo que su ese día llegaría. El día en que Ritsu se enterara de la existencia de su hijo y que el sabiéndolo se lo oculto más de una década. Ahora su hijo no quería tener ni el más mínimo contacto con la persona que lo traicionó de la peor manera. No lo culpaba, si sus padres le hubieran quitado a Ritsu de sus brazos, él habría sentido lo mismo. Aun así sabiendo que era normal que su hijo no quisiera verlo… dolía, dolía mucho la separación. Era como si un abismo se hubiera abierto entre los dos… no, ese abismo ya existía, la primera grieta se formó el día en que Ritsu perdió a su bebé y se negó a creer que estaba muerto, sus ojos lo acusaban de algo, aunque no supo identificar que era. Pensando que era mejor para el futuro de su hijo no encargarse de un niño que lo distraería de sus obligaciones, callo la verdad y la grieta se abrió más. Fue egoísta, lo aceptaba, pensó en su hijo como su heredero sin tomar en cuenta que era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Ritsu estudio literatura solo porque hizo de todo para que así fuera. Hace dos semanas esa grieta se abrió más dejando un abismo entre ambos que Ritsu no lo dejaba cruzar y él estaba decidido a no cruzarla.

Escribió un mensaje y justo antes de apretar el botón de enviar, el sonido de mensaje lo sobresalto.

"No llames ni envíes mensajes, bien sabes que no responderé ninguno de ellos. Si alguna vez me apreciaste déjame hacer mi vida. Una cosa más… no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo o atente a las consecuencias."

Ese mensaje lo sobresalto. Su hijo sabía que él estaba enterado de sus movimientos. Hace más de una semana fue a visitar a Kentarou y no pudiendo contenerse le pregunto sobre el niño. El le dijo que Ritsu había enviado una carta pidiendo ver al niño y los padres adoptivos aceptaron. Después de eso no sabía nada. Aunque había dicho eso, Kenji sabía que algo ocultaba su amigo pero decidió no preguntar más.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el viejo abogado daba una última calada a su cigarrillo pensando en lo que haría su amigo si se enteraba que Ritsu no vino solo a la cita. Él había visto al niño el día en que había ido a visitar a los Usami. Así que ese hombre moreno debía ser el padre del niño… sus ojos eran inconfundibles. Estaba seguro que Kenji no dudaría en hacer alguna tontería y las cosas se agravarían. Su amigo tenía que descubrirlo en algún momento pero él no adelantaría una tragedia si es que podía evitarla.

Volvió a intentarlo. Numero restringido. Suspiro, esto lo estaba matando.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria y pasó sus manos aun sin arrugas visibles por sus castaños cabellos moteados de gris. Si su hijo necesitaba tiempo, se lo daría, pero no se rendiría hasta que aceptara escuchar su versión de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Se recostó en su silla y dejo paso a los recuerdos.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba preocupado pero siempre había sabido mantenerse sereno en las peores situaciones. La entrada del doctor no le dio buena espina.

─El joven Onodera no tiene nada grave…

Sintió más ligero su pulso y se animó a suspirar.

─… solo esta preñado.

Esa noticia la sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Nunca se esperó que su hijo estuviera preñado, paso por su cabeza una simple anemia hasta una enfermedad mortal. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue proteger a su hijo y lo segundo matar al desgraciado que se aprovechó de su inocencia. La ira envolvía su ser pero se tuvo que contener al estar en un lugar público. Su mujer no pudo hacer lo mismo y casi colapso con la noticia. Tuvo que detenerla antes que intentara bofetear a su hijo. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no destruir el hospital entero pidió una nueva prueba. Después de asegurarse que no había sido un error, se quedó a solas con el doctor Benson quien le recomendó llevar a término el embarazo. Por supuesto nunca le paso por la cabeza hacer abortar a Ritsu, pero si estaba en juego su salud, hubiera elegido salvar la vida de su hijo.

─Señor Onodera ─el doctor Benson le entregó una tarjeta─ en este lugar pueden ayudar a su hijo en esta etapa y se maneja con mucha discreción.

Salió del consultorio y lo primero que se encontró fue a su familia peleando. Megumi desde el primer momento dejo en claro que no quería a ese niño en la familia. Como cabeza de los Onodera debía resguardar a cada miembro de la familia del peligro y ese bebe después de todo era su sangre. Su esposa insistía en la interrupción del embarazo pero él se negó a tal acto.

Horas más tarde ya en el hotel Megumi intentaba hacerle entender las consecuencias que traería que Ritsu tuviera un niño fuera de los lazos del matrimonio. Kenji escuchó pero siguió con su idea de proteger a ese bebé.

─¡Mi hijo no puede estar preñado! ─grito su esposa agarrando sus cabellos─ ¡Todo lo que he trabajado para un buen futuro para Ritsu, se va a ir a la basura!

─Querida, el niño lo daremos en adopción.

─La adopción también nos involucraría en un escándalo si se descubriera. Lo mejor es interrumpir…

─¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo a mis espaldas, Megumi! ─su semblante pasó de jovial a serio─. Ese niño lleva mi sangre, no permitiré que lo lastimes.

─¡Seria lo mejor para todos!

─Querida, el niño nacerá y me encargare de encontrarle una buena familia.

─¡Que tú que!

─No pensaras que deje a mi nieto en manos desconocidas, después de todo ese niño también es un Onodera.

Kenji era un hombre que actuaba movido por el bienestar de su familia. No permitiría que desecharan a alguien que llevara su sangre como a una basura.

El patriarca de los Onodera pensó en esa posibilidad como segundo recurso. Estaba claro que Megumi nunca aceptaría a su nieto y que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo desaparecería para que no entorpeciera sus planes. Había pensado ingenuamente que podía criarlo como su segundo hijo pero el temor que Megumi podría hacerle daño no tanto físico, sino emocional lo hizo deshacerse de esa tonta idea. Sabia de lo que era capaz su mujer y si ella quisiera convertiría un infierno la vida de su hijo y su nieto. Era mejor que ese niño creciera lejos de ellos, con una familia que pudiera darle la atención y el amor que en esta familia carecía.

─Richan no aceptara.

─Tenemos tiempo de sobra para convencerlo de la adopción.

─En cuanto Richan tenga a ese bebe en brazos no querrá separarse de él después de haberlo llevado en su vientre por meses, el vínculo será difícil de romper.

Si, esa posibilidad existía. Ritsu no aceptaría la separación así como así sin ganarse su desprecio, además podía dejar sus obligaciones de lado para buscar a su hijo y él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

─Yo me encargare de eso. Por ahora tenemos que ver donde Ritsu llevara a cabo su embarazo sin ponerlo en riesgo su salud… mañana viajara al Instituto Hall.

─¿Instituto Hall?

─Es una institución para jóvenes de alta alcurnia con problemas especiales. Hay un pabellón donde se encuentran jóvenes en la misma situación que nuestro hijo.

─¿Cómo sabes eso, Kenji?

─El Doctor Benson me dio una tarjeta. Solo puedes ingresar por recomendación de una persona de confianza de la institución.

Megumi descolgó el teléfono y llamo a la habitación de su hijo:

─Ritsu, cenaremos en nuestra habitación.

Su hijo al enterarse de la situación se negó, lo tomo como si quisieran deshacerse de él y de su bebé. El dijo saber que los padres enviaban a sus hijos a los internados cuando no podían hacerse cargo de ellos y no dudaban enviarlos en el primer vuelo al otro lado del mundo. Al final fue llevado a fuerza por Megumi. Como tenía mucho trabajo no podía visitarlo tanto como quisiera. Solo lo visito en dos ocasiones: su primera ecografía y el día en que dio a luz. Su esposa le dijo a sus amistades que su hijo estaba estudiando en Australia por tiempo indefinido.

Tiempo después su hijo dio a luz a un hermoso varón de cabellos castaños, no podía dejar de verlo, era tan parecido a su Ritsu que parecían dos gotas de agua. No podía ver sus ojos pues se encontraba dormido después de recibir su ración de leche. Megumi se negó a verlo. Tenerlo entre sus brazos lo llevo al momento que su hijo nació. El bebé se removió entre sus brazos y poso sus ojos en su abuelo.

Esos ojos… eran gatunos de un tono miel.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pensar que el desgraciado que abuso de su hijo tenía los mismos ojos. Él bebe frunció su naricita y empezó a llorar. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho, lo arrullo hasta que su nieto se calmó y fijo sus ojos llorosos en su abuelo.

─Quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos pero es mejor que crezcas lejos de esta familia que se hace daño así misma… serás más feliz lejos de nosotros.

Los ojos del niño parpadearon como si procesara lo dicho por el adulto… y volvió a romper en llanto. Le costó trabajo hacer que parara de llorar, después se quedó dormido. Tomo la pañalera y se dirigió con un viejo amigo que se encargó de encontrarle una familia y del papeleo. Era mejor antes que Ritsu despertara de la operación y preguntara por su hijo.

─Buenos días, Kenji.

─¡Kentarou, que alegría verte!

─Lo mismo digo.

El hombre fijo su mirada en el precioso paquete que su amigo llevaba en brazos

─¿Puedo verlo?

─Si ─descubrió al bebe─ todo un Onodera.

─Es un niño precioso, no hay duda que es tu nieto se parece mucho a ti y a tu hijo.

Kenji Onodera era la versión adulta de Ritsu, los mismos cabellos castaños y los mismos ojos verdes. De su madre solo había heredado el orgullo y la forma de hacer pucheros cuando algo no le parecía.

─Mi primer nieto.

─No te preocupes estará en excelentes manos.

─¿Cómo es la persona que se hará cargo de mi nieto?

─Si quieres puedo decirte su nombre o si prefieres te lo presento.

─No, solo preguntaba.

─Te diré que es de buena familia, tiene una posición holgada, un trabajo como escritor y muchas ganas de ser padre.

─Me alegro.

El niño había despertado al escuchar las voces y se chupaba su pequeño pulgar. El castaño mayor lo miro con ternura por última vez antes de entregárselo a su amigo. El bebe empezó a llorar. Kenji Onodera salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

─No te preocupes pequeño, en una hora vendrá tu nuevo papá a recogerte.

El niño se había encariñado con su abuelo y su ausencia lo lastimaba. Hizo una seña a la enfermera que había contratado su amigo para que le diera su biberón del mediodía. El bebe se calmó un poco después de ser arrullado y se durmió como un angelito.

Al regresar al Instituto Hall para ver como seguía Ritsu, le avisaron que había despertado antes de tiempo, sufrió una crisis nerviosa al enterarse que su bebe ya no estaba en el lugar y tuvieron que sedarlo. Cuando entro a la habitación, su hijo estaba dormido profundamente a causa del calmante.

Le pidió explicaciones a Megumi pero esta se negó a hablar. Así que fue a ver al doctor Benson, este le informo que le había dicho a Ritsu que su bebe murió como él había ordenado. Todo era una treta de su esposa. Habían quedado que le dirían sobre la adopción del bebe pero su esposa lo complico todo. No sabía que pasaría si su hijo sabia la verdad ahora, el doctor le dijo que la salud mental de Ritsu pendía de un hilo. Esa razón hizo que callara la verdad.

Cuando despertó Ritsu se negó regresar a casa hasta que le devolvieran a su hijo. El siguió con la farsa y muchas veces sintió flaquear su serenidad al escuchar a su hijo pedirle llorando que le devolviera a su hijo. Después de un año parecía haber olvidado el tema y pidió estudiar en Estados Unidos, muy lejos de ellos. Se enteró más tarde que Ritsu busco a su hijo por 8 años sin encontrar ningún registro de el en los orfanatos de Japón y de los países cercanos, al no hallar rastro se rindió.

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la puerta abrirse… era su esposa.

.


	7. La fuerza del destino

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**7. La fuerza del destino.**

El castaño bajo del deportivo rojo siendo el centro de atención de nuevo. Bufo molesto… ¡Solo era un adolescente común y corriente!... tener al gran Usami Akihiko como padre hacia las cosas un tanto particulares en el colegio.

─Misaki vendrá a recogerte en la tarde.

─Buena suerte en la firma de autógrafos, papá.

─Gracias… cuida a tu madre y a tus hermanos en mi ausencia.

─Déjalo en mis manos.

Se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al enorme edificio central. A su paso muchos se alejaban como si él fuera un extraterrestre, otros lo miraban con recelo y las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos. Se había acostumbrado que la mayoría de sus compañeros se acercaran para saber más de su padre y no tanto por su persona. Pero no todo era malo, tenía a su grupo de amigos y eran los únicos que le importaban.

Avanzo por el pasillo mirando al frente mientras escuchaba el nuevo tema de su cantante favorito. El pasillo estaba desierto, un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar un capítulo de esa novela de misterio que había terminado de leer la semana pasada. Sintió un agarre en su cintura, volteo frunciendo el ceño, dispuesto a reñir al causante de un susto.

─¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Takuma!

─Veo que esperabas a alguien más

Kusama Mokuro lo miraba divertido como si lo hubiera agarrado en una travesura. El desvió la mirada, hace una semana que Takuma no se le aventaba encima para saludarlo, al principio estaba feliz por dejar de ser acosado por el rubio pero en estos días se había dado cuenta que le afectaba su ausencia.

─No es propio de ti que hagas eso.

─Solo quería probar algo.

─¿Qué?

─Extrañas a Takuma.

─Te imaginas cosas.

Siguió su camino seguido de cerca del castaño de ojos azul profundo. Entro al salón y saludo a Eri quien le regalo una sonrisa y Takuma quien solo le respondió con un cortante hola. Eso lo molesto, pero mentalmente se daba de zapes, al principio le molestaba que el rubio estuviera acosándolo y ahora se enojaba porque lo había dejado de hacer. Se sentó y se concentró en la clase sin prestar atención a ese rubio.

Al terminar las clases se fue sin despedirse de ellos, necesitaba pensar. Desde la distancia un rubio de ojos azul oscuro lo miraba escondido. Subió al auto de Misaki y durante todo el trayecto no dijo nada, solo se perdió en el momento en el que inicio todo este desastre.

Doblo el pasillo y sintió un agarre en su cintura.

─¡Hola, Yoshi-kun!

─Hola Takuma.

Ya era un hábito recibir ese tipo de saludo de parte del rubio.

─Takuma, podrías soltarme.

El aludido intensifico más su agarre y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

─¡No, tu eres mío!

Suspiro, el rubio no lo soltaría. Bueno ahora aprovecharía para preguntarle lo que le pidió Hiroto, el hermano menor de Mokuro.

─Takuma…

─Mmm si…

─¿Tu hermana tiene novio?

─No.

─Ya veo.

─¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

─Curiosidad.

─¿Seguro?

─Sí.

Sintió como el rubio liberaba su agarre y se alejaba. ¿Había dicho algo malo?... bueno ahora porque se quejaba si él siempre decía que no quería tener al rubio como lapa todo el tiempo. Era muy posesivo y eso que no eran nada, a quien se acercaba le daba una mirada muy fea y siempre estaba donde él iba.

─¿Paso algo, Yoshi-chan?

─Tuve examen de inglés y la próxima semana de español.

─Te entiendo, yo tuve problemas con el inglés.

─¿Quién te ayudo?

─ Tu padre me dio clases.

Desvío la mirada, solo recordar como su marido se cobraba las clases le daba escalofríos.

─Oye, mamá ─Misaki salió de su ensoñación─ ¿Sabes español?

─La tome como lengua extranjera en la universidad y me fue bien.

Eso era cierto pero no fue así como aprendió. Un día Usagi llego a la casa con un video "El pecado de Oyuki". Estaba a punto de darle de golpes a su marido cuando este lo jalo al sillón y puso el video. Debería estar ayudándolo a no reprobar español pero en cambio iba a ver una película japonesa. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los actores hablaron en español. Se dijo que si esos japoneses podían hablar español él también podía… después se enteró que eran actores mexicanos y que era una telenovela… algo así como un anime shoujo.

─Podías ayudarme para mi examen.

─Claro.

Llego a su casa y corrió a su habitación. Misaki no se había creído ese cuento pero sabía que debía darle su tiempo para que tuviera confianza y se lo contara. Se encerró en la cocina para preparar la cena. Mizuki y Yukihiko estaban haciendo la tarea arriba y no bajarían hasta tarde.

El castaño se tiro en su cama y coloco sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

Takuma había llegado a su vida como llegan los desastres naturales, sin aviso y cambiando todo a su paso. Todo había sucedido hace 6 meses. Miyagi Takuma era el nuevo estudiante del colegio, su cabello rubio y sus ojos de un azul oscuro lo hacían atractivo y sumando ser buen estudiante, jovial y sincero conquisto los corazones de varias niñas y la enemistad de sus compañeros. Yoshihiko no le prestó atención y siguió leyendo la nueva novela de su autor favorito.

─¿Qué te parece el nuevo?

Volteo a ver a su interlocutor sin interés.

─Me da igual.

Respondió antes de volver a su lectura. Kusama Mokuro suspiro, su amigo era de pocas palabras cuando se sumergía en el mundo de los libros. El también disfrutaba de un buen libro, desde que era pequeño había crecido en la biblioteca personal de su madre, un reconocido profesor de literatura de la Universidad M. Esa había sido la principal razón por la cual se habían hecho amigos en preescolar. Tiempo después supieron que sus padres se conocían, de hecho el padre de su amigo era amigo de la infancia de su madre, lo que a veces ocasionaba celos en su padre.

─Oye ─Mokuro pico su mejilla, el gruño en respuesta─ el nuevo no deja de mirarte.

Yoshihiko mas por impulso que por interés subió su mirada topándose con esos ojos de un azul profundo. El rubio al verse descubierto, desvió la mirada. La profesora puso orden y el chico nuevo tomo asiento a su derecha.

─¡Hola, soy Kusama Mokuro!

─Un placer, soy Miyagi Takuma.

Kusama le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo para que se presentara.

─Usami Yoshihiko.

El rubio le sonrió y eso lo descoloco. No era anormal que una persona que acabas de conocer te sonriera con tanta sinceridad. La profesora rompió el momento al regañarlos por no poner atención. La tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos. Mokuro tenía que ir al temido dentista y se disculpó no poder acompañarlo a casa. Le dijo que no se preocupara, él tenía que dejar unos libros en la biblioteca. Ya le hablaría a su padre para que pasara por él. Camino de regreso a casa silbando una tonada que escucho hace mucho aunque no se acordaba dónde. Un grito interrumpió su calmada caminata y quedo a la espera de una señal.

─Estúpidos, suéltenme o pateare sus traseros de aquí a China.

Esa voz se le hizo familiar. Sus pies actuaron solo y al llegar al epicentro de los gritos vio al chico nuevo de su clase. Encontró al rubio unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que el siendo agarrado por dos chicos buscapleitos y un tercero que sostenía un bote de a saber qué cosa asquerosa. No supo porque pero intervino:

─Que vergüenza, aprovecharse de un mocoso.

─Tú no te metas, Usami.

─A mí nadie me da órdenes ─sonrió al más puro estilo Usami─ hago lo quiero cuando quiero.

Los otros furiosos se lanzaron a su encuentro. El los esquivo con facilidad y al verlo en posición de pelea, los revoltosos salieron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. No los culpaba era cinta azul en Judo. Un ruido los sobresalto. Entre los botes de basura apareció un perro color chocolate que brinco sobre el castaño babeándole toda la cara.

─¡Basta, basta chocolate!

El perro siguió demostrándole su afecto a lamidas. El rubio aun no salía del shock, esos tipos pensaban meterlo en ese bote con asquerosidades dentro pero en eso llego ese castaño ojimiel a defenderlo sin ningún motivo. Era el destino… la vida había puesto al ojimiel en su camino. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

─¿Estas bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.

─Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que anochezca.

Yoshihiko camino hacia la salida del callejón mientras llamaba a su madre para que fuera por ellos. En menos de 10 minutos, Misaki apareció derrapando su auto sobre el pavimento. Después de explicar que había pasado y que estaban bien, fueron a dejar a Takuma a su casa.

Desde ese día Takuma se convirtió en su sombra. Siempre hablaba que el destino había hecho que lo salvara y que la vida tenía preparado algo para ellos dos. Suspiro, no entendía al rubio.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, como papa no estaba por una firma de autógrafos, le pidió ayuda a papá Masamune. Era fin de semana y le pidió a Misaki que lo llevara con él por un par de horas. Necesitaba hablar de hombre a hombre. El castaño mayor acepto aunque debía avisarle a Usagi sino cuando se enterara a su regreso abriría las puertas del infierno.

Estando en la sala le conto lo que había pasado y que se sentía muy mal pues intuía que Takuma no iba a clases por lo que paso. Takano sonrió y le conto sobre el mantenido que había tenido con Ritsu y que se aclaró una década después.

─¡Waaaa, 10 años!

Estaba sorprendido. Él no quería encontrar una década después a Takuma siendo todo un tsundere. Le gustaba como era el rubio ahora.

─Creo que pensó que me gusta Erichan ─suspiro─ ¡Que le pasa, yo sufriendo por su rechazo y el pensando tonterías!

Se tapó la boca al descubrir que su rechazo lastimaba los sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía por el rubio acosador.

─Puedes llevarme con Takuma.

En la entrada del edificio se encontraron a Ritsu que se coló en esa descabellada aventura. Al llegar saludo a Shinobu-chichi y le pidió que no llamara a Takuma, el iría a darle una sorpresa. Subió las escaleras como desesperado a quitarle esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza del rubio.

─Lamento las molestias pero insistió tanto que no pudimos decir que no.

─No se disculpe, entre…

─¡Que les pasa, como se atreven a dejarme votado en la calle!

─¡Ritchan!

─¡Shinobuchin!

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo y empezaron a platicar. Masamune al verse excluido ardió en celos. De donde se conocían esos dos y lo más importante… ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad?

─¡Shinobu, dejaste la puerta abierta…!

Miyagi callo al ver a su rubio terrorista prestándole atención a alguien que no era él. Un aura de celos inundo su ser y se sentó al lado del otro excluido. Ambos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo encendieron un cigarrillo y contemplaron al par con ojos asesinos.

Entro a la habitación y sobre la cama había un bulto que identifico como al rubio terrorista.

─Takuma.

─Eh…

El rubio se destapo y vio a su primer amor ahí junto a su cama.

─¡Vete con mi hermana!

Le grito mientras se volvía a esconder entre las sabanas. El castaño harto de esas tonterías lo destapo.

─Me escucharas si o sí.

─Vete con Eri la perfecta.

─Escucha bien porque no pienso repetirlo… veo a Erichan como una amiga, no me gusta, Hiroko me pidió que te preguntara si tenía novio, al parecer le gusta tu hermana.

─¿No te gusta mi hermana?

─No.

─¿Por qué?

─A mí me gusta alguien más.

El rubio desvió la mirada, quería preguntar pero temía saber que alguien más le había robado el corazón del castaño de ojos gatunos.

─¿Quién?

─Un rubio latoso, que se la pasa abrazándome, hablándome del destino, diciéndome cada vez que puede que me ama y se llama Takuma.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Su primer amor era correspondido… ¡Sí! Sin poder resistirse beso a su castaño en los labios. Yoshihiko abrió los ojos para después cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el momento, no tenía idea de que hacer, era su primer beso pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar más sus labios a los de Takuma. El sonido de un flash los hizo separarse sonrojados. Eri había tomado una foto de tan inesperado suceso.

─¡Eri!

─Los dejo para que hagan yaoi.

Salió corriendo mientras la parejita no se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos.

─¡Mamá, Takuma y Yoshichan están haciendo un bebe en la habitación!

El sonido de un par de tazas de té caer al suelo los hizo salir de su asombro y bajar corriendo las escaleras para aclarar que era una mentira. En la sala Miyagi, Shinobu, Masmune y Ritsu miraban asombrados la foto del primer beso de sus pequeños.

─Yo quiero una copia.

─Quedara perfecta en el álbum familiar.

─¡Papá!

─¿Quieres otra taza de té, Ritchan?

─¿Ritchan?

─Shinobu y yo nos conocemos desde antes que ustedes nacieran.

─Ritchan fue mi compañero de embarazo en el hospital.

Yoshihiko se quedó de piedra… Takuma siempre decía que era el destino, que sentía una conexión especial desde el primer día que lo vio, como si ya se conocieran de años… ahora sabía que las suposiciones del rubio no estaban tan erradas.

.


	8. La fuerza del destino II

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**8. La fuerza del destino II.**

Un hombre moreno y de ojos miel se disculpó por llegar tan a la carrera a la casa. Él le pidió que no se preocupara. Una voz lo interrumpió acusando al moreno de haberlo dejado que se hiciera cargo de estacionar el auto. Esa voz se le hizo conocida, volteo en su dirección… esos ojos verdes y esa cabellera castaña claro eran inconfundibles… ¡Richan!

El aludido lo miro por unos breves segundos antes de abrir sus ojos como platos y gritar su nombre con sorpresa y alegría. Ambos se abrazaron ante la mirada confundida y celosa del moreno. Habían pasado más de diez años de la última vez que se vieron. Lo último que supo el rubio de su amigo es que sus padres se lo habían llevado de vuelta a casa.

─¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

─¡No sabes cuánto extrañe, Shinobu!

Takano miro a su castaño y luego al rubio tratando de descifrar de que venía tanto abrazo y tanta alegría. Si Yokozawa se fuera de viaje por 10 años, lo primero que haría sería invitarle una copa en su bar preferido no andar abrazándolo como oso. La puerta volvió a abrirse y un moreno de ojos azul oscuro se presentó mirando igual de sorprendido y fastidiado que su persona la tierna escena que protagonizaban los jóvenes.

─¡Tengo tanto que contarte, Richan!

─¡Han pasado tantas cosas que una vida no me alcanzará para contarte!

Al ver que ambos jóvenes seguían con su amena charla y ellos eran relegados a un rincón como peluches viejos que nadie quiere, Masamune decidió intervenir:

─Ritsu…

─Lo siento ─se disculpó apenado─ Shinobu te presento a Takano Masamune mi jefe y…

─Su pareja, amante, padre de sus hijos y su único amor.

─Miyagi Shinobu, amigo y compañero de Ritsu en el colegio, un placer conocerlo ─se quedó pensando un momento─ ¿Masamune?... ese nombre me suena… ¡Ese no era el nombre de tu…!

El rubio se quedó viendo al castaño con asombro.

─Si, él es sempai.

─¡Increíble!… ─sonrió─ Ritsu me hablo mucho de ti.

─Espero que cosas buenas.

─… Sempai hace que mis piernas tiemblen cada vez que posa su mirada sobre mí…

─¡Shinobu!

Takano sonrió en respuesta y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio.

─Shinobuchin…

El aludido volteo a ver a su interlocutor quien lo miraba con creciente enojo, había escuchado perfectamente la última frase y los celos lo estaban masacrando. El rubio sonrió al ver a su moreno celoso.

─Les presento a Miyagi You, mi marido y padre de mis tres hijos.

─Mucho gusto.

Contesto la pareja al unísono. Los mayores se dieron la mano y empezaron una conversación aparte. Shinobu fue a la cocina por tazas de té de sakuras y paquetes de galletas. La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada abrupta de una pequeña morena de ojos grises quien agitaba vigorosamente una fotografía entre sus manos.

─¡Mamá, Takuma y Yoshichan están haciendo un bebe en la habitación!

Las madres dejaron caer sus tazas al escuchar semejante noticia. Eri le mostro a su madre una foto de su hermano y su amigo dándose su primer beso. Ritsu y los mayores se acercaron a observarla, se veían tan tiernos. Tres segundos después aparecieron un rubio y un castaño bajando las escaleras gritando que era una mentira. Los presentes se enternecieron al ver sus sonrojos en sus caritas.

─Quiero una copia.

Takano pensaba enmarcarla y ponerla en la sala. Miyagi se unió a la idea. Los pequeños protestaron ante tal fatal idea.

─¿Quieres otra taza de té, Richan?

Los pequeños sorprendidos preguntaron de donde se conocían. Al descubrir que sus madres se conocían desde que estaban en sus vientres, Takuma le restregó a su ahora novio que él siempre tuvo la razón y era el destino que estuvieran juntos. Los niños quisieron conocer los detalles y ellos les dijeron la versión corta: fueron compañeros del instituto, se hicieron amigos por culpa de un libro y después la vida los llevo al mismo hospital donde se hacían su chequeo prenatal.

─¡Mami, vamos al parque!

Los mayores no pudieron negarse al ver sus ojitos acuosos adornados por un lindo puchero. Lo mayores jugaron futbol con los pequeños, Eri protesto porque no la dejaban jugar.

─¡Miyagi déjala jugar o toda la semana duermes con el perro!

El moreno bufo molesto pero acepto la demanda de su esposo.

─Cuéntame que paso, después de que te llevaron a la enfermería jamás te volví a ver.

─Es una larga historia.

Ritsu se sentó a lado del rubio en una banca y le conto toda su historia. Finalizo contando que hace dos años se reencontró con Masamune y hace poco eran oficialmente una pareja, además que Yoshihiko era su hijo y recientemente se enteró de su nuevo embarazo.

─¡No puedo creer que tus padres hayan llegado a esos extremos!

─Cuando me entere de lo que habían hecho me sentí tan traicionado.

─No pienses más en eso… tus prioridades deben ser ese par ─Takano y Yoshihiko festejaban un gol─ y el bebe que esperas.

─Tienes razón ─suspiro al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre aun plano─. Y dime ¿Qué paso después de que me fui?

Shinobu estaba muy preocupado, se habían llevado a Richan al quirófano pues según escucho el parto se había adelantado. Nadie le decía nada y él estaba a punto de entrar a patadas al hospital. Una enfermera se compadeció y le dijo que el bebe y su madre estaban bien. Los siguientes días pidio a la directora dejarle ver a su amigo pero ella le dijo que los padres de Ritsu se lo habían llevado a su casa.

Estaba deprimido por la ausencia de su amigo y su extraña partida le daba mala espina. Busco el cajón debajo de su cama y saco el celular que le había robado a una de las enfermeras. Solo había una persona en la que podía confiar… su querida abuela.

─Obachan ─del otro lado se escuchó una exclamación de alegría─ soy Shinobu… podrías venir por mí.

Le dio la dirección donde se encontraba encerrado. Ella le pidió que se tranquilizara, iría por él en un santiamén.

Lady Eleonor Edén viuda de Takatsuki llamo a sus contactos y pidió la custodia legal de su nieto menor, así como una orden de restricción contra su hijo y su nuera.

Un par de horas después a la institución llego una señora de 60 años con porte elegante y refinado. Sus cabellos eran rubios veteados de gris y sus ojos de un gris plata. Ya saben de dónde saco Shinobu el parecido.

La directora Miriam Stevenson salió a su encuentro. Una mujer del porte de Eleonor rara vez traspasaba las puertas del instituto. Era un honor tener en su colegio a una aristócrata.

─Bienvenida, Lady Edén ─hizo una leve reverencia─ ¿En qué puedo servirle?

─Vengo por mi nieto.

─¿Quién es su nieto?

─Takatsuki Shinobu.

─Lo siento pero el joven Takatsuki solo puede salir de la institución con la autorización de sus padres.

─Desde ahora yo soy su tutora.

Con un movimiento de manos indico a su abogado la entrega del documento donde abalaba su tutoría respecto a su nieto. Un juez amigo suyo se la había dado sin problemas.

─Traigan al joven Takatsuki.

Un par de escoltas fueron por el rubio. El muchacho ya los estaba esperando con sus maletas hechas. Corrió al encuentro de su amada obachan y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eleanor se llevó a su nieto favorito a Inglaterra en su avión privado. Shinobu se sorprendió al llegar, muy pocas veces había visitado la tierra natal de su abuela paterna.

─Ponte cómodo, cariño ─Eleonor llamo a su mayordomo─ Perkins, lleva las maletas de mi nieto a su habitación.

El hombre mayor obedeció.

Lady Edén mando a sus sirvientas por té y aperitivos. Dirigió a su nieto hacia la terraza, tomo asiento y le indico con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. No se le había pasado por alto la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de su nieto y los cinco meses de gestación son difícil de ocultar. Shinobu conto que había sido enviado a ese instituto al saberse su condición.

─¿Quién es el padre?

Shinobu sintió un vacío en su estómago. Podía mentirle a sus padres y a Risako pero no a ella… no a su abuela.

─Miyagi You…

Salió en susurro pero la rubia escucho perfectamente. Arrugo el entrecejo, ese hombre era el esposo de su nieta. Miro a Shinobu pero este no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Suspiro, ella sabía de los sentimientos que su nieto profesaba por ese hombre y lo que sufría al saberse no correspondido… una terrible idea cruzó por su mente.

─Shinobu, él te…

─¡No!… él estaba ebrio y me beso, pude detenerlo pero no quise… y paso.

─Miyagi debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

─El no recuerda nada ─sintió arder su garganta─ solo quiero criar a mis hijos aquí.

─Aun así…

─Estoy cansado… voy a mi habitación.

La dama inglesa asintió.

─¿Tu abuela no quiso matar a tu marido?

─Le pedí que no hiciera nada… ¡Auch!

Un balonazo había interrumpido a Shinobu de su relato. El culpable era cierto profesor que por defender su honor erro la jugada y termino golpeando a su amor.

─¡Dormirás con el perro!

─Pero…

─¡He dicho!

─No seas cruel…

─¿Quieren helado?

Los chiquillos asintieron.

─Miyagi paga.

El profesor suspiro derrotado. Tendría que hacer lo que su terrorista deseara o dormiría junto a Chocolate todo un mes.

.


	9. Shinobu gaiden: Encuentros inesperados

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**9. Shinobu gaiden: Encuentros inesperados.**

Corría a todo lo que sus pies daban. Su padre le había ordenado estar presente en la cena de compromiso de su hermana y de no presentarse que se olvidara de ese viaje a Inglaterra. Solo faltaba un par de calles para llegar al famoso Hotel Teito y conocer al pobre desgraciado que se ataría a Risako.

Al paso le salió una pandilla de buscapleitos que buscaban su dinero. Eso lo molesto más, su día ya era horrible al tener que ir a una reunión que desearía evitar. Les dijo sus verdades a la cara, las cosas se pusieron tensas y cuando creyó que lo dejarían peor que un trapeador viejo, apareció el: moreno de ojos azul oscuro y de la edad de su hermana.

El hombre apretó la muñeca del ladrón a la vez que llamaba a la policía con su celular. Los ladrones al escuchar la palabra policía se fueron refunfuñando por donde habían venido.

Entonces lo supo… era el destino.

─Lo siento, ¿Sabes dónde queda el Hotel Teito?

Se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos y reacciono al recordar que él también debía ir a ese lugar. Ambos emprendieron una carrera hacia dicho lugar. Vieron el mapa del lugar y el moreno empezó su camino hacia las escaleras no sin antes darle las gracias por su ayuda. El rubio lo siguió pues su camino estaba en esa dirección.

─El salón del Pavo Real.

Shinobu tuvo un mal presentimiento. Le pregunto cuál era su nombre. El otro estaba más apurado en llegar a su cita que en darle explicaciones a un niño. El moreno abrió la puerta del salón. El rubio se sorprendió al hallar a su hermana y a sus padres junto a un matrimonio. Su acompañante se disculpó por la tardana y Risako lo regaño por ser impuntual. Su padre se levantó de su asiento:

─Shinobu voy a presentarte…

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sudar sus manos y un nudo que se atoraba en su garganta… cada segundo que pasaba sentía que iba a morir…

─El es Miyagi You, el prometido de Risako y será tu cuñado.

Sintió como su corazón se rompió en varios fragmentos. Quería gritar que era mentira, pedir explicaciones al moreno pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse de piedra a mitad de la sala. Sus ojos pasaron de su padre a Miyagi y de el a su hermana. Al comprenderlo solo salió corriendo del recinto sin mirar atrás.

La boda fue hermosa y todos los invitados hablaban de lo hermosa que lucía la pareja. El se tuvo que aguantar la ceremonia aunque deseaba interrumpirla a gritos. A la hora de cortar el pastel mando una mirada cargada de desprecio a la pareja. Su felicidad era su ruina. Los recién casados se despidieron, tendrían su ansiada noche de bodas. De solo pensarlo a Shinobu le dio náuseas y se tomó de golpe un vaso de whiskey. El mayordomo tuvo que arrastrarlo a su habitación. Al despertar se dijo que era un sueño pero la amena plática de sus padres sobre la boda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrumado decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero pero las fiestas de fin de año lo trajeron de vuelta a su hogar.

En un par de días iba ser la fiesta de año nuevo y las sirvientas estaban haciendo los últimos retoques. Shinobu sin nada más que hacer paseo por el jardín, la verdad era que su hermana y su marido habían llegado ayer por la noche y no quería verles la cara.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoró y supo que el destino tenía algo preparado para ambos.

La boda rompió sus sueños…

Lo único que quería es salir corriendo pero sus padres lo mantenían en las estúpidas fiestas familiares y por ende tenía que ver a Miyagi siempre.

El día de la fiesta llego y se echó la casa por la ventana.

Al principio de la cena Miyagi y Risako estuvieron juntos, sonriendo y saludando a todos los presentes. La pareja perfecta decían muchos. Eso le ocasiono gran frustración, dolido en su fuero interno intento ahogar sus penas con alcohol pero a la quinta copa sentía que el piso se movía. Harto de esa fiesta de hipocresía subió a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

Risako fue a platicar con algunos de sus amigos de la universidad y les coqueteo un poco. El matrimonio no iba bien, Miyagi no mostraba más interés en ella que el de un compañero de habitación. Decidida a darle celos se fue a la terraza con el más guapo de sus ex compañeros de la universidad. Miyagi no le dio importancia. Siguió platicando con su suegro y sus socios.

Shinobu se recostó en su cama, sentía ganas de vomitar y los parpados cansados. Se cubrió con las sabanas dispuesto a dormir pero un golpe cerca del pasillo lo saco de sus planes. Se levantó intentando no caer al suelo, trastabillo varias veces y abrió su puerta.

Miyagi se encontraba tirado a mitad del pasillo. Tenía una mano apoyada en su cabeza y con la otra se agarraba de una mesa. El por instinto se acercó a ayudarle. Intento abrir una de las puertas pero estas estaban cerradas con llave. Suspiro, tendría que llevarlo a su habitación. Lo recostó sobre la cama y lo cobijo. El no pensaba renunciar a su cama y se acomodó a su lado. Se abrazó a su pecho, se dijo que sería la única oportunidad de estar así con el moreno.

A mitad de la noche sintió que su compañero de habitación se removía. Espero un momento pero siguió haciéndolo hasta que logro soltarse del rubio. Enojado y somnoliento le dio un zape.

─¡Anciano, deja dormir a la gente!

Miyagi reacciono al sentir como esa voz con tintes de molestia le taladraba la cabeza. Lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

─Maldito… hip… mocoso… ¿Qué te hice para que… hip… me odies tanto?

─Si serás idiota… ─suspiro─ yo no te odio.

─¿Entonces porque hip…me miras de mal…?

─Porque vienes con Risako.

─Eso no tiene lógica.

─Claro que si cuando yo te amo y tu estas con mi hermana.

─¿Enserio? Hip ja ja ja ¡Qué buena broma!… hip… ja ja ja

─No bromeo.

El rubio se acercó al rostro del moreno y le dio un beso muy apasionado. Si algo aprendió de occidente fue a besar. Miyagi se quedó pasmado, el alcohol en su sangre no le permitía que sus neuronas conectaran bien.

─Te sorprendí no es cierto.

El moreno frunció el ceño, ese mocoso se estaba burlando de él y lo trataba como a una chica virgen. El le demostraría quien era el virginal aquí.

─Mi turno.

─¿Eh?

Miyagi atrajo el rostro del rubio con sus manos y le planto un beso lleno de lujuria. Shinobu apenas y pudo quejarse por la brusquedad. El moreno le devoraba la boca con maestría. El rubio sentía que su cuerpo perdía su fuerza y cedía al tan ansiado contacto. Tuvo muchos sueños donde se entregaba a Miyagi y este le correspondía. El moreno lanzo al rubio sobre el colchón y se colocó sobre él.

Shinobu tembló al sentir como Miyagi lo empezaba a tocar bajo la ropa. Sus manos eran enormes y por cada lugar que se posaban dejaban una sensación de calor. Poco a poco su ropa quedo regada por toda la habitación. Miyagi se quitó la corbata y el saco lanzándolos muy lejos. Le indico con la mirada que le quitara la camisa. Temblando como una hoja le desabrocho la camisa y la bragueta del pantalón. El moreno tomo su mano, bajo hasta donde estaba su miembro y la coloco sobre él. Shinobu se dio cuenta que el miembro del moreno empezaba a despertar. Con torpeza empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. La otra mano se dedicó a quitarle la camisa al moreno y repartir tímidas caricias sobre su pecho firme.

Miyagi acerco su boca a su oreja y la lamio con lujurio provocándole un estremecimiento al menor. Chupo los dedos que el moreno le acerco a sus labios. Sintió un dedo explorar con algo de torpeza su interior. Se removió desesperado cuando ese dedo toco su punto sensible. Gimió cuando ese dedo rozo más de una vez aquel lugar en su interior. Los otros dos dedos le siguieron llevándolo al orgasmo.

─¡You!

El moreno con la mirada nublada por el alcohol lo miro fijamente al escuchar su nombre de manera tan provocativa de esos delgados labios que lo invitaban a pecar. Los gemidos y gritos del rubio hicieron que su miembro despertara por completo… no podía controlarse.

─Es tu primera vez ¿No?... ─el rubio se sonrojo aún más─ seré gentil.

Shinobu sintió como el moreno se hundía lentamente en su interior y este lo recibía gustoso.

─Eres… muy… estrecho… mgh…

─Te… a… amo… ah…

Las embestidas fueron erráticas al principio y al ser su primera vez fueron un poco dolorosas. Con el pasar de los minutos sus cuerpos se acoplaron y solo sintió placer. Sentía que se iba a morir, solo podía escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos a la par de los de Miyagi que gemía placenteramente en su oído. Se aferró a su espalda con sus manos y a su cadera con ambas piernas… quería sentirlo lo más hondo posible. El moreno lo levanto, quedando Shinobu sentado sobre sus piernas mientras que Miyagi hacia que sus caderas subieran y bajaron sobre su miembro. Grito al sentir su punto sensible siendo golpeado deliciosamente por el miembro de su gran amor. Le costaba respirar, el clímax se acercaba y lo único que atino a hacer fue aferrarse al moreno y gritar que lo amaba sintiendo cerca el fin. Se corrió sobre el abdomen de Miyagi y este inundo con su cálida esencia en su interior.

─Te amo You…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.


	10. Shinobu gaiden: Enfrentamientos

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**10. Shinobu gaiden: Enfrentamientos.**

Miyagi parpadeo un par de veces intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Por instinto asomo su cabeza por debajo de las sabanas encontrándose desnudo. Las sabanas revueltas despedían un aroma diferente al de su mujer. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y el olor a sexo flotaba en el ambiente indicándole que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tomo su ropa y se vistió a toda velocidad. Entro al cuarto que compartía con su mujer con cautela. La cama fría le indico que ella tampoco había pasado la noche ahí. Se ducho y se vistió con ropas ligeras.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta justo cuando alguien la empujaba desde el otro lado.

─¡Ah!... te venía a buscar para desayunar juntos.

─Vamos.

Bajaron a desayunar como lo haría cualquier matrimonio. Miyagi en su fuero interno se reprochaba el haberle sido infiel a su mujer. En todo el desayuno se mantuvo callado, Risako y Kisuke eran los que mantenían una animada conversación.

Shinobu se encontraba en su habitación hecho un ovillo. Se había levantado al baño y cuando volvió Miyagi había desaparecido. De la mágica noche no quedaba casi nada. Lo único que quedaba era el olor de su cuerpo en las sabanas, la sensación de sus manos, sus besos y sus gemidos en su piel y en su mente. Ese beso en su frente antes de caer dormido le supo a despedida, un hermoso sueño que nunca se volvería a repetir. Saber todo eso dolía… dolía demasiado.

No sabía porque se hacía ilusiones. Bien sabía que Miyagi no le correspondería nunca, era heterosexual, amaba a las mujeres, amaba a Risako.

En todo el día no bajo a comer, no quería toparse con su cuñado. Alego estar desvelado por la fiesta. Se tomó un analgésico pues su cadera le dolía horrores.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se regresó a su hogar. El rubio los despidió con un seco adiós. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Miyagi pero este nunca le dirigió una mirada.

Se decidió a olvidarlo, dejarlo como siempre fue… un lindo sueño.

Unas semanas después mareos y náuseas se hicieron presentes. Al principio pensó que era por comer algo que le cayó pesado pero al ser cosa de cada día sea alarmo. De regreso del colegio paso a una farmacia y pidió una prueba de embarazo. La dependienta no quería vendérsela por ser menor de edad. Con solo decir que era para su hermana mayor se la dieron.

Subió a su cuarto como si el mismo demonio lo siguiera. Ingirió un galón de jugo de naranja de golpe. Quince minutos después sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Se hizo la prueba. Si aparecían dos rayitas significaba embarazo, si solo apareció una rayita no había de que preocuparse. Espero un par de minutos.

─Dos rayitas…

La prueba dio positivo.

Un hijo de Miyagi.

Un hijo del esposo de su hermana.

─¡Rayos, esto no puede estar pasando!... ¿Ahora que hare?

─Joven Shinobu, danna-sama lo espera en su despacho.

El rubio hizo malabares para evitar que la prueba se le cayera de las manos. La envolvió en su paquete y la escondió en su mochila. Nadie debía saber antes de tiempo su estado. Le informaron que se iban de viaje. Le dio igual.

Un par de semanas después fue llamado al despacho de su padre. ¿Otro viaje? Ojala. Takatsuki Kanako se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando el entro. Ella le pidió que se acercara y se sentara enfrente.

─¿Shinobu, pensaste que no me iba a enterar?

─¿A qué…?

Su madre le coloco la prueba de embarazo sobre el escritorio. Sintió como el alma caía al piso y daba paso a un nudo en su garganta. Sentía ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían.

─¿Quién es el padre?

Rayos… no podía decir la verdad sin que el moreno pagara caro.

─No lo sé… ─bajo la vista para que no notara que estaba mintiendo─ no se su nombre.

─¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con alguien sin saber al menos su nombre!

─¡Fui a una fiesta, bebí demasiado, paso lo que paso… taran un lindo bebe!

Su madre le dio una cachetada que le volteo el rostro. Suspiro y tras pensarlo unos minutos dijo:

─Tendremos que decírselo a tu padre.

─¡No!... ¡El me matara!

─Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de encamarte con un desconocido.

─Pero…

─No podemos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, en unos meses será más evidente que estas preñado.

Cuando su padre se enteró la casa tembló. El despacho quedo hecho trisas. Pequeñas estatuas, librero, tazas, documentos fueron objetos de la furia de Takatsuki Kisuke. Tuvo que correr y esconderse en un cuarto de mantenimiento para evitar que su padre le diera una paliza. La puerta se abrió y Shinobu tembló al ver pasar la figura de su padre. Este lo agarro de las solapas de su saco del instituto pidiéndole el nombre del desgraciado que lo preño. El rubio del miedo no pudo articular ni una palabra.

─Ese niño no debe nacer.

Shinobu instintivamente se agarró su vientre ligeramente hinchado.

─Es lo mejor para ti, para la familia, para todos.

Kanako lo apoyo. En la noche fue llevado a rastras a un hospital para interrumpir el embarazo. El medico menciono que existía un alto riesgo y Shinobu podría fallecer al tener más de las 12 semanas de gestación. Buscaron más médicos pero ninguno se atrevió a practicar una operación de alto riesgo. En un par de días fue metido a fuerza a un avión y enviado al instituto Hall. Todo con el fin de ocultar sui gran error a la gran sociedad japonesa. Sus dos últimos días en casa paso escuchando las quejas sobre el honor que había perdido y que estaba por arrastrar el apellido Takatsuki por el fango.

Lo único bueno de eso fue conocer a Ritsu.

Llego al estante de literatura de terror. Diviso el libro e intento agarrarlo pero una mano lo impidió. Al voltear a su lado vio a un castaño de ojos verdes. Tomo el libro y se alejó con dirección a la salida.

─¡Oye, ese libro es mío, yo lo vi primero!

─¡Lástima, no pienso dártelo!

─Eso no es amable de tu parte.

─¿Por qué tendría que ser amable contigo?

Empezó una pelea por el libro. Un chico que pasaba por ahí dio aviso a la bibliotecaria que los regaño y los envió con la directora. Ella decidió enviarlos a detención después de clases. La primera hora se la pasaron culpándose del castigo. Las siguientes no se hablaron para nada y al final muy aburrido decidio hacerle plática al castaño.

─Oye tu...

Ritsu ni le dirigió la mirada. Shinobu le aventó un avioncito de papel al castaño.

─Te estoy hablando ¿Cómo te llamas?

El castaño siguió en su mutismo. Volvió a lanzarle otro avioncito.

─Si no me contestas te aventare todos los avioncitos de papel que pueda hacer con esta libreta.

El castaño volteo y al ver el cuaderno de más de 100 hojas se presentó:

─Onodera Ritsu.

─Takatsuki Shinobu.

Y así empezó una linda amistad. Hablaron de lo que los trajo hasta ese lugar. Se contaron la historia de sus vidas entre otros secretos.

Una semana después de llegar a Londres escucho a las sirvientas cuchichear sobre la llegada del hijo mayor de Lady Edén. Sintió un poco temor pero decidió dar la cara. Iba a pedir permiso para entrar al despacho de su abuela cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

─Madre, por fin piensas hacerte cargo del hijo bastardo de Tsubaki.

─¡No lo llames así! ─Lady Eleonor lo miro furiosa─ Shinobu es todo un Takatsuki, como tú y como Risako.

─¿Entonces porque mi padre y usted no lo criaron? ¿Por qué me obligaron a criar al bastardo de mi hermano?

─Creímos que estaría mejor cuidado por un matrimonio joven que por un par de viejos pero al parecer nos equivocamos.

─Shinobu es igualito a Tsubaki: Rebelde, soberbio, orgulloso y lo peor es que al igual que él se preño del primero que se le paso enfrente poniendo el honor de la familia en jaque… ¡Pero todo se paga y mi hermano lo pago caro!

Lady Edén le dio una gran bofetada.

─¡No te permitiré que hables mal de tu hermano!

El castaño se sobo la mejilla y mando una mirada férrea a su progenitora.

─Madre, es mejor que regreses a Shinobu al Instituto Hall antes que la sociedad se entere que tu nieto esta preñado…

─¡No permitiré que desquites tu rencor por Tsubaki con Shinobu!

─Yo no tengo ningún rencor por mi hermano.

─La última discusión que tuvieron le reclamaste haber tenido un hijo del hombre que amabas.

Kisuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca se esperó que su madre supiera la razón por la cual detestaba a su hermano menor. Ambos se peleaban el amor de William Holmes, un marine de la armada británica. Al final William eligió a Tsubaki. Cuando se enteró que su hermano y William iban a ser padres los celos lo embargaron y puso al tanto de la situación a su padre. Takatsuki Ukyo los separo llevándose a Tsubaki a Japón. Su hermano murió meses después de dar a luz. El acepto cuidar de Shinobu por mandato de su padre y le hubiera tomado cariño al niño si tan solo se pareciera a William pero era la viva imagen del hermano que tanto detestaba.

─No sabes lo que dices… yo solo veo por el bienestar de mi familia.

─Tu familia no se verá afectada, pienso adoptar a Shinobu como mi hijo y como tal será el único heredero de la fortuna de la familia Edén.

─¡No piensas darle nada a mi hija!

─Risako heredara la fortuna de los Takatsuki, eso será suficiente.

─Impugnare ese testamento.

─No te lo recomiendo, querido. Sir Bradford me ha dado en persona el documento donde heredo en vida mi fortuna personal a mi nieto y también me dio su custodia.

Kisuke gruño para sus adentros, estaba atado de manos. Sir Arthur Brandford era le juez más poderoso y famoso del Reino Unido, amigo personal de su madre y favorito de la reina. Intentar impugnar el testamento sería un escándalo y por si fuera poco no tenía certeza de ganar pues la familia Edén era cercana a la realeza, de hecho al parecer compartían parentesco.

─¿Es tu última palabra? ─Eleonor asintió─ ¡Bien!

El castaño salió azotando la puerta y sin mirar atrás. Shinobu alcanzó a esconderse debajo de las escaleras para no ser visto.

Kisuke y Kanako no eran sus padres, eran sus tíos.

Risako no era su hermana, era su prima.

Miyagi no era su cuñado… era su primo político.

Lady Eleonor Edén… seguía siendo su obachan.

Cuando vio que no había nadie cerca entro al despacho de su abuela.

─¿Cariño?

Se secó las lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su abuela. Ella se preocupó al verlo en ese estado. ¿Qué seria? Extrañaría la presencia de Miyagi, se sentiría mal o era culpa de las hormonas.

─¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Kisuke no era mi padre?

Shinobu había escuchado su conversación con su hijo. Eleonor no supo que decir solo lo abrazo.

─Ahora sé porque nunca me ha querido esa familia.

─Pensaba decírtelo cuando fueras mayor de edad…─lo hizo sentarse─ no llores que puede afectarle a mis bisnietos.

─Está bien ─respiro hondo─ ¿Cómo era mi madre?

─Molly ─la ama de llaves se presentó─ trae el cofre que está en mi habitación.

La mujer volvió con dicho cofre y se retiró haciendo una reverencia. Lady Edén lo abrió y saco varias fotografías. La primera era un joven rubio de ojos grises muy parecido a Shinobu y a lady Eleonor.

─Eres la viva imagen de mi Tsubaki.

─¿No tienes una de mi padre?

─Tu madre me la dio a guardar… ─río─ era nuestro secretito.

En la segunda fotografía aparecía un joven rubio, de ojos verdes y muy guapo, vestido de marine. Atrás venia una dedicatoria: I love you, Tsubaki. Shinobu quería preguntar que había sido de él pero no sabía si le gustaría saber la respuesta. Lady Edén intuyendo la pregunta no formulada respondió:

─William y tu madre murieron en un accidente automovilístico meses después de que nacieras. Tú no ibas con ellos porque yo te estaba cuidando.

Ese día un policía llego con la terrible noticia que el auto de su yerno se había caído a un barranco y no había sobrevivientes. Tsubaki se había casado con William a escondidas de todos menos de ella que les dio su bendición y regresaban a su casa de verano para recoger a Shinobu e irse a Inglaterra a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de los problemas.

─¿Kisuke estaba enamorado de mi padre?

Eleonor se tensó.

─Al parecer sí.

─Vaya…

─¿Quieres un poco de té y pastel?

─¡Sí!

─Mary, trae pastel y té verde.

Eso no sirvió para que Shinobu dejara de preguntar cosas sobre sus padres pero al menos el ambiente se hizo menos tenso. Durante el embarazo no volvieron a ver a los Taktsuki.

.


	11. Shinobu gaiden: Sorpresas

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**11. Shinobu gaiden: Sorpresas.**

Los meses pasaron tranquilamente para Shinobu, las náuseas se fueron después del quinto mes al igual que los mareos, lo único que quedo fueron los antojos. Gracias a dios su querida abuela tenía a todo un ejército de sirvientes para cumplirles todos sus caprichos a sus primeros bisnietos.

Por las tardes salía a tomar aire cerca de un parque de abetos que estaba a un par de cuadras de la residencia de los Edén. Esa tarde quiso salir sin compañía alguna, no es que le molestara la presencia de Mary pero necesitaba estar solo y pensar que haría desde ahora. Camino un poco, se le antojo un helado napolitano, pidió uno doble y se sentó a comérselo en una banca disfrutando del viento que movía sus cabellos.

─Este lugar es muy bonito ─acaricio su abultado vientre─ en menos que canta un gallo los veré corriendo entre los árboles.

Sonrió. Sentía una inmensa alegría por la llegada de sus mellizos pero no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza pues deseaba compartir esa felicidad con Miyagi. Siempre se preguntaba si el moreno se acordaría de la noche que pasaron juntos. Y si lo recordaba… ¿Lo odiaba?

─¡Lord Shinobu!

Una chica castaña de ojos azules corrió a su encuentro.

─¿Le paso algo a mi obachan, Mary?

─No… Lady Eleonor me pidió que no lo dejara solo en ningún momento.

─Todavía falta una semana para que dé a luz a mis bebes.

─Mi madre dice que no hay que dar por sentado nada en esta vida.

─Molly es sabia… ─vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera─ vamos a casa o no alcanzaremos el almuerzo.

Se dispusieron a regresar a la residencia de los Edén. La plática que mantenían se enfocaba a los mellizos que pronto llenarían de risas la casa. Al doblar la esquina choco contra otro cuerpo.

─¡Ah, lo siento mucho…!

─¡No se preocupe señor…!

─¿Shinobu?

─¡Mi… Miyagi!

De todas las personas que podía encontrarse se topó con esos ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban con sorpresa al notar su abultado vientre. Los señores Takatsuki eran los únicos que sabían de su estado así que no le sorprendió la reacción de su cuñado. Esto fue confirmado cuando el le pregunto porque no estaba en Australia estudiando la secundaria. Una punzada de dolor invadió su vientre poco a poco tornándose más agudo con el pasar de los segundos. Su rostro reflejaba su dolor en una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─¡Ah!... ¡Me duele mucho!

─Shinobu…

─¡Se me rompió la fuente!

El rubio sintió un líquido bajando por sus piernas manchando su ropa y el pavimento. Las contracciones aumentaban a cada momento haciendo difícil mantenerse en pie. Miyagi lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera al suelo. Mary llamo a una ambulancia y a Lady Edén explicándole lo que había sucedido y a donde se dirigían.

Al legar al hospital Shinobu fue ingresado de emergencia al quirófano. En su dolor susurraba el nombre del moreno pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo en ese momento. Miyagi lo creyó producto del dolor del muchacho y le susurro que todo estaría bien. La doctora al ver la escena pensó que el moreno era el padre de los bebes y lo ingresó casi a la fuerza a la sala de partos. Una hora más tarde en las cercanía de la sala se escuchó el llanto de un bebe seguido minutos después de otro más fuerte.

─Felicidades señor es padre de unos hermosos mellizos.

Miyagi aún estaba en shock cuando le pusieron en sus brazos al primer bebe. Un hermoso varón con apenas una pelusa de cabellos rubios y las facciones de Shinobu. El bebé no dejaba de llorar hasta que su padre lo tuvo entre sus brazos. El niño abrió sus ojitos de un azul oscuro iguales a los suyos y se quedó viendo al hombre que lo sostenía, acerco su manita a la cara del moreno y le jalo un mechón de su cabello.

─¡Auch… suelta mi cabello!

El niño lo miro sonriendo y le jalo con más fuerza el cabello mientras reía. Al final el bebe bostezó y retiro su manita para chuparse el dedo.

La enfermera le pidió al bebé pero él se negaba a entregarle a su pequeño travieso. La doctora Jones le explico que necesitaban hacerle los exámenes correspondientes a los bebes para descartar cualquier enfermedad. Miyagi le entrego al pequeño que empezó a llorar de nuevo.

─Aquí tiene a su nena.

Era una hermosa bebita de cabellos negros y unos ojos grises preciosos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Mirándola más detenidamente se percató que la niña se parecía mucho a su difunta madre en la forma de sus tiernas facciones. Le sonrió tiernamente. Entrego a su hija a la doctora para el chequeo correspondiente.

─¿Cómo se llamara la pequeña?

Al ver la cara de confusión del nuevo padre la doctora se explicó.

─El muchacho solo alcanzó a decirnos que el niño se llamaría Takuma antes de desmayarse.

─Kiyomi como mi madre.

Los pequeños fueron llevados a los cuneros. El moreno no se despegó de ellos. Eran tan hermosos y frágiles que temía que algo les pasara. Al otro lado de la sala Lady Edén suspiraba aliviada al escuchar que su nieto había salido muy bien para ser su primer embarazo. Se sorprendió al escuchar que Miyagi estuvo en el parto y su entrega a los niños. Media hora más tarde Shinobu despertó y pidió ver a su abuela.

─¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

─Como si hubiera tenido mellizos ─su abuela frunció el ceño─ estoy cansado y quiero ver a mis bebes.

─En un rato te traerán a los pequeños.

─¿Miyagi vio a mis bebes?

─Estuvo contigo en todo el parto y la doctora Jones me dijo que no se ha separado de ellos desde que nacieron.

Sonrió. Le alegraba saber que el moreno no rechazaba a sus hijos. Tal vez hubiera una pequeña esperanza que fueran una familia.

─Abuela… necesito explicarle todo.

─Le diré que pase... si intenta hacerte algo indebido, gritas y yo le daré su merecido con mi bastón.

─Si abuela.

Shinobu no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su abuela.

Miyagi entro con rostro sereno pero se veía que por dentro luchaba intentando entretejer muchos cabos sueltos para explicarse la situación que estaba viviendo. El rubio le explico todo y le sorprendió que el moreno no lo interrumpiera o le gritara. Si lo hacía posiblemente se pondría a llorar aunque entendería que se enfureciera. Le dijo todo sin omitir nada. Incluso le manifestó sus sentimientos.

─¿En algún momento pensabas decirme que los niños eran mios?

─No lo sé… no quería interponerme en tu matrimonio con Risako.

El otro suspiro.

─Hace seis meses que nos divorciamos.

─¡Enserio! ─casi salta de la cama─ ¿Por qué?

─Ella se fue con alguien más y yo… no sentía interés por seguir esa farsa.

Suspiro, casi decía que el empezó a tener sueños eróticos con el rubio después de esa fiesta. Al principio creyó que se estaba enfermando, después que había perdido la cabeza y se estaba convirtiendo en un pedófilo y ahora sabía que todo fue real… tan real como que era padre de dos niños.

─¡Hazte responsable viejo!

─¡Que!

─Como estabas casado con Risako no te iba a pedir que me respondieras pero ahora que eres libre quiero que te hagas cargo de los tres.

─Ok, me casare contigo.

Al día siguiente Miyagi arrastro a Shinobu al primer registro civil que encontraron. El rubio grito que quería que su boda fuera diferente pero el moreno le dijo que no había tiempo para cursilerías.

Con el paso de los meses la pareja comenzó a creer que la boda había sido un error. Ambos dormían en habitaciones separadas por petición del moreno. Shinobu se negó pero Miyagi no cejo en esa cuestión y cada noche cerraba con llave su puerta para evitar intrusos en su cama.

El ojigris implemento un plan para hacer caer al moreno en sus encantos: se paseaba con ligeras camisetas y shorts por la sala, salía de la ducha con una sola toalla, derramaba "accidentalmente" leche o te en el pecho del moreno y lo limpiaba con delicadeza pero Miyagi solo se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Miyagi se metió a bañar pero encontró los boxers del menor en los grifos de la regadera. Molesto por el desorden fue a la habitación del rubio dispuesto a devolverle su ropa.

─Shinobu no dejes tu ropa en el baño…

El menor estaba durmiendo sin ropa alguna ligeramente cubierto por una sabana. Miyagi se acercó al escuchar esos labios llamándolo dulcemente entre sueños. No pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos aquel esbelto cuerpo de proporciones exquisitas. Su mano se movió por si sola yendo hasta los delgados labios del rubio acariciándolos con el pulgar. Lo sintió removerse ante ese ligero toque. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejó de la cama lo más pronto posible. Se dio un baño con agua helada.

Shinobu abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido, se levantó y al no ver nadie bufo molesto. Por un momento pensó que el moreno había decidido consumar la noche de bodas. No entendía porque el moreno no quería hacer el amor con él, se sabía atractivo y muchos darían cualquier cosa por tenerlo en su cama pero Miyagi parecía ser inmune a sus encantos estando sobrio. Cansado de luchar por ganarse su amor durante casi un año y no tener ningún pequeño avance decidió tomar una medida dolorosa. No pensaba seguir aguantando la indiferencia del moreno, ahora entendía porque Risako se buscó a alguien más y lo dejo.

─Quiero el divorcio.

Los palillos del moreno cayeron al plato. Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver segundas intenciones en esa petición pero solo vio la cabeza gacha del rubio. Si Shinobu lo hubiera visto de frente, Miyagi hubiera visto la tristeza y la resignación en esos preciosos ojos grises.

─Como quieras.

Su tono era indiferente pero por dentro no quería separarse del rubio. Hace semanas se había percatado que Shinobu le importaba más de lo que quisiera. Siempre estaba pendiente de él y de los niños, cocinaba aunque más de una vez casi muere intoxicado, hacia los deberes domésticos lo mejor que podía y cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba sonrojado y le daban ganas de besarlo. Al principio pensó que solo era lujuria pero muchas veces se encontró viéndolo de soslayo mientras alimentaba a los niños o se paseaba en poca ropa. Tuvo que salir corriendo a su habitación para no tirársele encima y terminar lastimándolo dándole falsas esperanzas. No le gustaba velo desanimado y se sentía culpable pues sabía que él era la causa. Tal vez era mejor que Shinobu rehiciera su vida con alguien que pudiera darle lo que exigía. El se había prometido no enamorarse de nadie más y mantener su amor por sensei toda la vida.

Shinobu se mudó al departamento de al lado junto a los niños. Miyagi acepto pues no tendría que crusar media ciudad para velos. Así pasaron dos meses. El moreno había arreglado el divorcio e iba a pedirle al rubio que si tanto quería separarse que los firmara de una vez. Este era el momento adecuado, los niños estaban con su bisabuela. No lo encontró en su departamento así que bajo a la entrada del edificio por si lo veía llegar. Lo que vio hizo salir su furia: Shinobu platicaba amenamente con un rubio de ojos azules. El pensando en el bienestar del rubio y este ya se había conseguido con quien consolarse. No lo pensó, solo golpeo al tipo y arrastro a Shinobu a su departamento.

─¡Qué diablos te pasa anciano!

─¡Anciano, aun soy muy joven… oh, ya veo como soy un anciano ya te fuiste a buscar carne fresca!

─¡De que rayos hablas, Miyagi!

─¡Me pediste el divorcio para irte con tu amante!

─¡Eres… eres un imbécil, viejo!

─¡Este viejo va enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores!

─¡Que rayos… ah!

El moreno había jalado a Shiobu del brazo haciendo que este cayera sobre sus piernas. En esa posición estaba a su merced. Como el rubio se comportaba como un mocoso, lo castigaría como lo haría con un niño… a nalgadas. Esperaba escuchar sollozos del menor pero lo que escucho lo desconcertó… Shinobu gemía bajito… pero no era de dolor. Eso mando a volar a su ira y dio paso a una necesidad que había logrado calmar en todos estos meses.

Para cuando se dio cuenta tenia al rubio debajo de su cuerpo besándolo con pasión. Casi le arranco la ropa y el rubio cuando reacciono hiso lo mismo. Le mostro sus dedos y el menor los lamio como haría con un caramelo. Recorrió con sus dedos desde la boca hasta su entrada, pasando por du garganta, pellizcando sus pezones, jugando con su ombligo y buscando el punto de máximo placer del rubio. Escucharlo gemir su nombre solo hacía que su erección creciera más. El rubio alargo la mano y encerró su erección entre sus finos dedos. Gimió ante ese toque y correspondió simulando pequeñas embestidas con sus dedos llevándolo al orgasmo. Ver retorcerse a Shinobu de placer era lo máximo que soporto, tomo sus piernas, las alzo sobre su cabeza y lamio la zona que lo recibiría. Cuando lo sintió relajado, coloco las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a penetrarlo lentamente observando las expresiones del rubio. Sus cuerpos se fueron acoplando al pasar de los minutos. Entrar y salir de ese delgado cuerpo era la gloria para el moreno. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos de los amantes. Ambos se fundieron en un beso al llegar al clímax.

─Te amo, Miyagi.

─Vístete.

El rubio no dijo nada y se vistió. Pasaron a recoger a sus hijos con Lady Leonor y se dirigieron a un rumbo solo conocido por el moreno. Al llegar Shinobu casi sufre un infarto.

─¡Estas enfermo o que, como se te ocurre traer a los niños a un cementerio!

─Acompáñame… quiero presentarte a alguien.

Definitivamente Miyagi se había vuelto loco. Cuando se dio cuenta el moreno se encontraba a una buena distancia con ambos niños en brazos. Shinobu corrió para alcanzarlo.

─Viejo loco…

─Sensei este es Shinobu ─jalo al rubio del brazo─ perdóname pero lo amo a él, sé que prometí solo amarte a ti pero lo amo… estos pequeños son nuestros hijos y son las personas que más amo en esta vida y me hacen feliz… espero que me perdones por no cumplir mi promesa, sensei.

Sensei… si, él sabía quién era ella, la única persona que había amado el moreno. Escuchar que Miyagi lo amaba hizo que cayera de rodillas al pasto. Estaba feliz, por fin se hacía realidad su más grande sueño. Regresaron en silencio al hotel. Acostaron a los niños y se metieron a la cama. A Miyagi no se le escapo lo callado que estaba su esposo, preocupado coloco su mano en su frente pero no tenía fiebre.

─Te amo.

Soltó de pronto Shinobu para después romper a llorar sobre el hombre del moreno. Este lo acuno en sus brazos. Los papeles del divorcio fueron a parar a la basura y la familia por fin fue una familia feliz… bueno aun Miyagi tenía que sobrevivir a los guisados de col de su rubio y a sus ataques de celos hacia su compañero Kamijou.

─¡Shinobu sal de una vez, mi vejiga va explotar!

─¡Cállate viejo, no dejas concentrarme!

El moreno bailaba una extraña danza cuando el rubio salió del baño con un ceño fruncido y con un aparato entre las manos.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Estoy embarazado.

─¡Que!

Los mellizos rieron cuando vieron un bulto al que reconocieron como su padre caer como costal de papas al suelo.

─Viejo dramático… Takuma tráeme un vaso con agua.

El pequeño rubio corrió a la cocina y trajo lo que su madre le pidió. Shinobu vertió el contenido del vaso en el rostro de su marido. El moreno se levantó desorientado.

─Shinobuchin tuve un sueño extraño. Soñé que estabas embarazado.

─No era un sueño… vas a hacer padre, más vale que te responsabilices viejo pervertido.

Miyagi se sentó en el sillón rezando para que Shinobu no se comportara como su compañero Hiroki cuando estaba embarazado, sería un infierno esquivar cada 5 segundos libros de literatura. Lo que el moreno no se imaginaba es que sería mucho peor. Meses más tarde Minene vino al mundo.

.


	12. 12 Encuentros inesperados

.

**El lazo que nos une.**

**12. Encuentros inesperados. **

La tarde paso rápido para todos en especial para Yoshihiko y Takuma quienes se quedaron con las ganas de la revancha en el partido de futbol. Takano y Miyagi se enfrascaron en una conversación que tenía por tema principal los ukes y sus hijos. El profesor le dijo en tono de advertencia que se preparara para los cambios hormonales de Ritsu y que si un día su uke le aventaba algún objeto a la cabeza era culpa de las malditas hormonas. El editor escuchaba sorprendido y como nota mental se dijo que escondería los cuchillos y cualquier objeto punzocortante que su castaño pudiera lanzarle. Ritsu quedo encantado con la pequeña Minene quien se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. Shinobu le dijo que no se preocupara por no tener experiencia en cuidar de un bebe, faltaba muchos meses para que ocurriera el nacimiento y que podía practicar con Minene los cuidados para su futuro retoño.

Después de despedirse de los Miyagi la nueva familia decidió ir a ver una película a petición de Yoshihiko. Takano fue el encargado de comprar los boletos mientras los castaños se ocupaban de comprar las palomitas, refrescos y los dulces.

─¿Masamune?

Al reconocer la voz, el moreno se giró.

─¿Yokozawa?

Era muy raro que su amigo saliera a algún lugar solo. Y no recordaba hasta donde abarcaba su círculo de amistades.

─¿Cómo te ha ido?

─Bien gracias.

Sería estúpido preguntar que hacían ahí, era más que obvio.

─Papá ─el castaño menor se acercó al moreno y lo abrazo por la cintura─, mamá pregunta si quieres chocolates, gomitas o ambas.

Yokozawa casi sufre un infarto al escuchar ese "papá" tan cálido proviniendo del pequeño. Sus ojos se percataron que tendría más o menos la edad de Hiyo-chan, lo segundo fue esos cabellos castaños y cuando el niño alzo el rostro hacia Masamune preguntándole quien era él, identifico esos ojos gatunos y esos rasgos… ¡Imposible!

─Es mi mejor amigo, Yokozawa Takafumi… es algo así como un tío algo gruñón para ti.

─¡Oye!

─Mucho gusto, señor.

─El placer es mío.

─Dile a tu madre que quiero ambas ─Yoshihiko se encamino hacia la dulcería─ y si alguien se le acerca demasiado me avisas.

El castaño asintió con firmeza y corrió hacia Ritsu con una sonrisa. Su misión había sido un éxito. Era un niño muy listo y se había percatado de la mueca que había surgido en el rostro de Ritsu al ver a Yokozawa platicando con su papá.

─¿Tienes un hijo, Masamune?

─Ritsu es su madre.

Yokozawa se queda de una pieza al escuchar tal revelación. En todo este tiempo que conocía a Masamune jamás mencionó su paternidad y menos que la madre del niño fuera Onodera. Ese hecho hubiera cambiado muchas cosas.

─¡Oh, ya veo!

─Takano-san que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí.

Kirishima había aparecido al lado de su amorcito al verlo platicar con su ex rival de amores.

─Buenas noches, Kirishima-san.

Takano se percató de la presencia de una niña muy parecida a Kirishima que observaba con ojos curiosos la escena.

─Ella es mi hija: Kirishima Hiyori.

─Takano Masamune, mucho gusto.

─Mucho gusto, señor.

─¿Es tu hija? ─pregunto el moreno a su amigo mirando con curiosidad a la niña─ se parece algo a ti.

El oso gruñón sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Masamune que dejara de decir estupideces cuando Kirishima intervino pero no para ayudarlo si no para complicarlo todo… como siempre.

─Así es Takano-san ─sonrió─, Takafumi es la madre de mi hermosa Hiyori.

Yokozawa sintió arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza de estar en medio de esa comedia. Kirishima hablo con voz suficientemente alta para hacer girar varias cabezas en su dirección. ¡De donde rayos le veían la pinta de madre!

─Lo sabía.

El tono en que lo dijo Masamune hizo que el oso gruñón gritara fuera de sí:

─¡Quien rayos es la madre de quien!

Todo el mundo salto en su lugar ante semejante grito. Lleno de vergüenza paseo su mirada a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Kirishima y la evidente incomodidad de Onodera, quien se había acercado con su hijo.

─Onodera.

─Buenas noches, Yokozawa-san.

─Yokozawa no deberías avergonzarte que el mundo se entere que eres madre, Ritsu también lo es y no está pegando de gritos.

El castaño le dio un codazo a su pareja por andar divulgando ante el mundo su vida privada, al asimilar lo dicho por Takano, Ritsu miro sorprendido al jefe de ventas. Yokozawa al percatarse de la mirada de Onodera quería morirse.

─Familia Kirishima les presento a mi hijo Takano Yoshihiko y a mi esposo Ritsu.

El aludido sintió sus mejillas arder y sintió ganas de estrangular a su pareja en ese momento aunque se contuvo ante tanta gente y por la presencia de los niños. No quería causarles un trauma.

─Es un placer conocerlos ─dijo el pequeño castaño haciendo una leve reverencia al hombre desconocido y a la niña que le sonreía.

─Es placer es nuestro ─respondieron padre e hija.

─Bueno ya nos tenemos que irnos, la madre de Hiyo prometió hacer Najiwara para la cena.

─¡Deja de decir tonterías!

─Papa y yo creemos que sería genial que algún fin de semana vinieran a comer a casa, mamá y yo cocinaremos.

─Sera un placer ─dijo Takano aguantando las ganas de reír al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo.

Se despidieron. Kirishima arrastro a su petrificada pareja hacia la salida.

─¡Hiyo apresúrate o tu madre se enojara!

─¡Yo no soy ninguna madre!

─Si lo eres, acéptalo.

─¡Kirishima!

Los Takano no pudieron evitar reír ante la rabieta de Yokozawa.

Después de ver la película, la pareja fue a dejar a Yoshihiko a casa de los Usami. Takano quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo pero mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para el trabajo y la escuela de Yoshihiko quedaba lejos de su departamento y de la editorial. Se despidieron y prometieron ir a un parque de diversiones el siguiente fin de semana.

La pareja regreso a su hogar después de dejar a su hijo en casa de los Usami. Al entrar al ascensor el moreno no se resistió a dar besitos en el cuello de su pareja. El castaño se retorcía e intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo con la excusa que alguien podía verlos. Takano no escucho los ruegos y ataco con más firmeza su cuello y sus labios. Su mano se coló debajo de la camisa del menor, pellizcando sus pezones logrando sacarle gemidos. Para cuando llegaron a su piso Ritsu ya tenía la camisa desabrochada y la respiración entrecortada.

─Espera… ah…

─Hace mucho que no te toco… ─sus labios sellaron la posible respuesta del castaño─ no puedo pasar un día más sin hacerte mío.

─Deja… mmm… de decir… ¡ah! Cosas vergonzo… ugh zosas… ¡ah!

─Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas levantarte de la cama.

─¡Que!

Lo callo con un beso demandante haciendo que la resistencia del castaño se fuera a volar por la borda. Sus manos retiraron la camisa y la mandaron a volar a algún lugar de la habitación. Coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello de su moreno para profundizar el beso. Takano recorrió los labios hasta el cuello con su ardiente lengua dejando un rastro de saliva. Sus manos por mientras estaban ocupadas en desabrochar el pantalón, metió su mano dentro del bóxer y despacio empezó a acariciar el miembro semidespierto de su castaño. Ritsu gimió en su oído haciendo que su entrepierna diera un tirón doloroso.

─Sigue gimiendo así… y te no te dejare salir de la cama lo que resta de la semana.

─!Ah!

El moreno había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja y se dedicaba a darle caricias con su húmeda lengua. Bajo por el cuello, beso su clavículas, mordió y lamio los pezones, bajo por su vientre hasta su ombligo donde se dedicó a dar golpecitos con la punta de su lengua. Takano arranco literalmente los pantalones del castaño de un tirón. Con sus dientes bajo el bóxer color negro sin dejar de acariciar las piernas de su chico. Ritsu se retorció de placer al sentir la lengua de su amor besando y dando ligeras mordiditas a su entrada mientras las manos atendían como debía a su miembro.

─Sempai…

El moreno cambio sus manos por sus labios succionando el fluido vital del castaño mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a profanar la entrada de su niño. Ritsu se corrió en la boca de su amado y este bebió de ese elixir sin derramar ni una sola gota. Agarro una pierna del castaño mientras colocaba su miembro sobre la entrada de su amante.

─¡Espera!

─¿Qué pasa?

─Acuéstate.

─¡Eh!

─Solo hazlo.

El moreno obedeció con ciertas dudas. Ritsu se inclinó sobre su regazo y empezó a lamer su miembro como si fuera helado. Sintió sus labios succionar y lamer la punta, sus manos recorrer su extensión dando deliciosas caricias, sus testículos ser masajeados placenteramente, se sentía en la gloria. La habitación comenzó a caldearse y los gemidos aumentaron rompiendo el silencio.

─¡Ah, Ritsu!

Se corrió en gemido gutural. El castaño se lamio los labios de manera lujuriosa haciendo que Takano lo atacara con un beso. No podía esperar más, lo necesitaba ahora. Tomo ambas piernas y acaricio antes de abrirlas de par en par y colocar su extensión en la entrada al cielo. Se abrió paso lentamente, resistiendo la tentación de hundirse de una sola embestida en su primer y único amor. No debía ser brusco, su bebe que venía en camino.

─¡Ah, sempai!

─Ritsu…

Golpeo las caderas de su castaño con su pelvis, primero con embestidas lentas intentando alargar el placer y después aumento el ritmo conforme sentía placer. El ojiverde aferro sus manos a las sabanas mientras sus piernas atrapan la cintura del moreno para aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

─Ritsu… ─el aludido abrió los ojos─ coloca tus brazos en mi cuello.

El castaño hizo lo que pedía. Masamune agarro su cintura y se levantó apoyándose sobre la cama con sus rodillas. Ritsu quedo sentado sobre el regazo del moreno quien agarro sus caderas y las elevo. Las embestidas se hicieron más profundas y aumentaron con el pasar de los segundos llevándolos a la cima del clímax.

Se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro por unos largos minutos tratando de recuperar su respiración. El moreno paseo sus manos por la espalda de su amante mientras su boca se encargaba de lamer el lóbulo de su oído de manera sensual.

─No tienes remedio.

Ritsu suspiro. Takano era insaciable, lo más seguro es que pidiera segunda y tercera ronda.

─Es tu culpa por ser tan sensual.

─¡Takano-san…!

Su reproche se esfumo de sus labios siendo reemplazado por un gemido al sentir el miembro de su moreno deslizarse en su interior por segunda vez.

─Deja los reproches y disfruta.

El castaño golpeo ligeramente su hombro pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Su boca se ocupó en responder con gemidos los embates del moreno hundiéndose en su interior. Takano siempre obtenía de Onodera lo que deseaba.

Uno de los placeres del editor en jefe de Esmeralda era ver a su amante dormir plácidamente después de hacer el amor. Después de esa segunda siguió una más, no es que él se hubiera cansado pero necesitaba cuidar de la salud de su pareja y de su segundo hijo… ¿A quién se parecía a él o a Ritsu?

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus divagaciones. ¿Quién sería? Hasta donde recordaba no había trabajo pendiente y si había surgido algo de último momento le avisarían por el celular y le mandarían los manuscritos por mensajería instantánea. Suspiro, lo menos que quería era levantarse de la cama. Resignado se levantó y se vistió con calma. Si al otro lado de la puerta tenían prisa que lastima porque él no sentía la misma urgencia. Abrió la puerta con desgano dispuesto a despachar al visitante lo más pronto posible. Ante el moreno apareció un hombre que era la versión mayor de Ritsu. Este fijo sus ojos verdes en él y le propino un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

.


End file.
